Ese pequeño sentimiento
by Luna de gaara
Summary: ¿cual es la respuesta? ¿que es eso que mueve los corazones de la personas? gaara lo empezara descubrir de una forma vergonzosa. Lo principal seria acostumbrarme a dormir…. soñar, lo demas vendra sólo.
1. loque una chica piensa

_Ja ja miren lo que me encontré cuando estaba limpiando mi carpeta donde guardo todas las porquerías que llamo historias, chacha chan ¿adivinan? Pues otro fic de Gaara y Matsuri, increíble juro que me había olvidado por completo de este, enserio, pero ahorita que lo leí me pareció algo medio decente para publicar._

_Ya, ya basta de superchería, a pasar a lo que nos atañe, esta historia se ubica dos en el periodo de la extracción de skukaku, resurrección de gaara y mi versión de cómo se fue adaptando a su nueva manera de vivir, los cambios fisiológicos son una cosa se puede uno medio imaginar como serán pero y lo demás. El kazekge seda cuenta de muchas cosas que antes pasaba por alto y Matsuri no es exactamente lo que parece._

_Ahhhhh se me olvidaba los personajes no son míos son de Kishi…. Blabla y lo demás que venga después de esto._

_*********************************************************************_

**Ese pequeño sentimiento**

**Capitulo 1:Lo que una chica piensa**

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, el segundo peor día de mi vida. Aquel en el que la persona que más admiraba de todo mi universo desaparecía y revivía. Y si la persona que en ese momento me di cuenta que amo no me amara ¿que sucedería? Hasta ese segundo estaba segura que con permanecer a su lado seria completamente feliz, solamente siendo una sombra servicial y tierna, amorosa, fraternal. Fue tonto pensar que esto bastaría para contener el amor de mi corazón y el deseo de mi cuerpo. Se volvía como una droga sentir su aliento en mis mejillas , su voz entrando y saliendo de mis tímpanos, el color de su piel embriagando mis pupilas; sentí que me volvía fuerte y que mis ilusiones eran correspondidas, estaba tan loca, me encontraba en un punto que podría asegurar que él me veía con ojos de amor. ¿Como podía ser? hasta que sitio llego mi obsesión que no me percataba de la tormenta que se avecinaba, una que me haría naufragar muy lejos de su corazón.

No los conocía en persona, soy una persona reservada a la que le cuesta muchísimo esfuerzo hacer platica con extraños y además ellos me intimidaban bastante pues las historias de su hazañas eran tan grandes que mis logros se empequeñecían frente de ellos. Estos eran los amigos de mi sensei: ninjas de Konoha, acaso habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras, principalmente el escandaloso que al hablar repetía siempre datebayo, parecían responsables… buenos compañeros.

Ese muchacho rubio tenia tanta fuerza, carisma y alegría, me daba envidia la relación que guardaba con el kazekage. Cuando ellos estaban juntos el mundo desaparecía, por eso puedo entender que Gaara- sama eligiera que el lo levantara, que Naruto le ayudara a ponerse de pie, mientras a mi me negó el acceso a su brazo, la única oportunidad que tenia de tocarle y demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí. Fue un impulso sin premeditar la extremidad se movió con vida propia.

Bueno han pasado meses, estoy feliz que gracias chiyobasama, nuestro Kaze esté vivo y que además ya no estuviera ligado a Shukaku , eso era bueno en el sentido que podría experimentar la rutina común de la gente y malo por que su cuerpo estuvo débil algunas semanas; muchas emociones recorren mi cuerpo principalmente el agradecimiento, amor, paz, deseo…. amargura junto con frustración por recordar el rechazo de mi querido sensei. Esta vivo, eso me basta o ¿me bastaba?

Antes del "accidente" gaara-sama se comportaba de manera respetuosa y elegante con todos excepto con los que eran su familia, me daba tanto orgullo, felicidad, que a mi también me considerara un miembro más de esta, no creí que aquellos días de felicidad terminarían. Intentaba ayudarle con el papeleo de la oficina cuando las misiones me lo permitían, hacia desayuno y cena en la casa. Si, exacto, después que Temari se entero de mi situación de huérfana, me invito a vivir en su departamento en el exclusivo edificio del Kazkage, la verdad vivía muy bien en la mansión de mis padres que mi tío administraría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares; pero la irresistible idea de ver al sensei cuando quisiera... fue mas fuerte que el vinculo con mis familiares y mi dinero. Sólo quería estar con él, primero fue por admiración, no se en que momento me enamore, pero estoy segura que fue antes de que se convirtiera en "súper estrella" con club de fans, cartas y eventos sociales, parecía más un galán de cine que el responsable de la seguridad de la Aldea.

Como agradecimiento preparaba las comidas de la casa, pues la cocina se considera una virtud de una señorita de sociedad, me daba mucha risa pensar en mí de esta manera, por lo tanto la educación que recibí mis primeros años de vida fue sobre el cuidado de la casa: un entrenamiento para ser una digna esposa. De pequeña casa chiquilla sueña con casarse, ser esposa, creo que principalmente porque eso es lo que no enseñan que va ser maravillo sin embargo no te hablan del dolor de amar sin ser correspondido a esa edad, esas platicas me fueron negadas por _el cruel destino. Tuve que aprender las cosas a la antigua prueba y error._

Así fue como kankuro se volvió mi mejor amigo, al que le podía confiar todo y Temari una nueva madre, el papel de mi preciado sensei no estaba claro, ummmm no importaba mientras pudiera perderme en sus ojos aguamarina.

Tantos recuerdos hermosos que se opacaban por el día que murió mi maestro, sentía que algo mas se marchito en su interior esa fecha en que desprecio la ayuda de la gente que lo aman, es tan raro ahora, con sus hermanos es igual. ¿Por que me evita? Si rozo su mano sin ninguna mala intención, la quita abruptamente, si le miro a los ojos desvía la mirada, si intento almorzar con él inventa compromisos, he notado que me habla con unas cuantas palabras, estrictamente las necesarias, los días en que conversábamos se quedaron atrás junto a mi adolescencia.

Tengo varias teorías la primera : es que se dio cuenta que me gusta a morir y no quiere herirme diciéndolo directamente o tal vez es por me tomo mucha confianza con él o no hago el trabajo correctamente , tal vez no necesita mas mi ayuda ¿hay Gaara-sama por que me castigas con tu indiferencia?........

*********************************************************************

**- Que carita te traes Matsuri… ¿Por qué te desvelaste? -** preguntaba un afable Kankuro, realmente quería decir por que no te has levantado a hacer el desayuno.

**-Estuve revisando algunos papeles de misiones y esas cosas de papeleo –** "le demostrare al sensei que soy de ayuda" - **¿tan mal me veo? –** pregunto aterrorizada pues no le daría tiempo de arreglarse antes de que el menor de los Sabaku bajara a desayunar. Ella sabia de antemano perfectamente que aunque se arreglase como afrodita ni una mirada de aprobación o curiosidad recibiría, aun así se esforzaba por estar presentable.

**- pues si te ves muy demacrada –** eso era cierto mis ojeras moradas caían por debajo de mis ojos, en Gaara era un deleite obsérvalas, mi rostro no causa tal impresión, mi piel se ponía amarillenta por la falta de sueño **– mas bien pareces un zombi –** se carcajeaba Kankuro, me las pagaría, le golpearía su cabezota de sandia.

**- Si tienes razón-** reí limando asperezas – **ven te tengo que contar un secreto, pero ven te lo diré al oído **– Je je el marionetista estaba cayendo redondito en mi trampa, no lo vio venir splash, un golpe en su gran cabezota por reírse de mi.

**- ¿ahora quien se ve gracioso? –** no podía contener la risa.

La venganza estaba cerca, en mis convulsiones de carcajadas no me percataba de lo que sucedía al rededor- ¿**Qué matsuri? Pero si eso no es un secreto todos saben que te mueres por nuestro Kazekage, No tienes por que decirlo quedito** – Claro se me acabo la risotada en un instante exclusivamente para comprobar que detrás mío se encontraba el frio de mi sensei. Por que tenía que gritarlo, bueno sabía que era obvio, ¿pero enterarse así? Ahora si me va dejar de hablar, estúpida, estúpida mira lo que has hecho, que algún kami me aviente un rayo para desaparecer.

**- Buenos días kankuro , Matsuri ¿Dónde se encuentra Temari?**

**- Pues no se, probablemente este "escoltando" a shikamaru, ya sabes las cosas de rutina.-** Contesto su hermano, ambos estaban al corriente de los asuntos amorosos de su rubia hermana.

**- Buenos días Gaara- sama –** Temblaba, que sucedería ahora, alguna mirada asesina, rechazo o burla.

**- Me voy tengo mucho que hacer –** y se fue así como si nada, sin responder, ni siquiera se inmuto, lo que note es que se fue más rápido que lo común. Que demonios pasa, estoy loca, eso es, enloquecí, el amor me enloqueció.

Entiendo perfectamente que le debe ser fastidiosa mi presencia, tal vez sea el momento de asumir mis responsabilidades de mujer, dejar las tonterías de niña, abandonar mis tontas ilusiones, renunciar a importunar al ninja más capaz de suna, aceptar el destino que mi familia me impuso, pues ya me es tan doloroso estar cerca de ti sin poderte tocar… me estoy consumiendo….

**********************************************************************

Hu Hu Hu ya estoy poseída por los dioses de anime y manga, que me obligan a escribir día tras día sobre la pareja mas padre del año y del milenio. He aquí el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic que me invente meses atrás (no por eso es la cosa súper original recalco), cuando lo leí terminado la primera vez no me gusto nadita, enserio, quien sabe el porque ahora me parece bueno. No es una obra maestra, como siempre les digo este fic solamente tiene el fin de entretener…. Y……. Para llenar páginas de internet completas con historias de esta pareja……

De verdad la locura me invade, comentarios, criticas, recordatorios a la mama… lléguenle, son bien recibidos por esta amateur de la escritura que simplemente busca compartir algo de la magia de su atolondrado cerebro.


	2. un chico cree

_Pues si así soy un día digo que no voy a escribir mas cosas insulsas y sin sentido y ala hora siguiente estoy metida en la compu escribiendo no se que cosas de mi hilarante cabeza._

_Decidí publicar el capitulo dos luego porque no me explique correctamente, esta historia se trata de cómo gaara se va adaptando a ser un chico "normal" , si se le puede decir al equivalente de un presidente, pero contando desde la perspectiva de la gente de su alrededor. El primer capitulo fue relatado por Matsuri, este es relatado por gaara y el siguiente…. Aja creyeron que caería en su trampa, se tendrán que esperar para saber cuales son los personajes que irán apareciendo en el fic. No todo se va a tratar del pelirrojo y su alumna, supongo que pondré otras parejas paralelas a la situación que se vive en suna je je je._

_Pues eso es todo ahí les dejo este pequeño capitulo que esta de pelos (aunque sea para mi je je ) …. Contiene unas escenitas subidas de tono al final, espero no incomodar a nadie (me refiero a lo mal descrito j aja j aja)_

Capitulo 2: **Un chico cree….**

Se supone que un hombre debe proteger lo que ama, lucha hasta con los dientes por lo que cree, por su gente, su familia, mantiene su palabra, no llora cuando las cosas no salen exactamente como desea, si no que sigue adelante hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Un hombre…. No tenía un concepto claro de cómo debía comportarse uno de esos, pues.. porque no era un varón normal, en mi interior cargaba un demonio con la fuerza de miles de huracanes y el vacio de la soledad. Antes quería, protegía, admiraba, a mí mismo, después ese niño de peinado alborotado me enseño que hay una razón más grande para seguir existiendo: amistad, el amor fraternal.

Desde que aprendí esa lección quise convertirme en el mejor individuo posible, con mis propios meritos sin recurrir al miedo o castigo, sin venganza ni odio, con la mente clara y fija en que reconocieran mi existencia convirtiéndome en kazekage. Debía ser fuerte por todos, tenía que protegerlos…. Y espero haberlo logrado a pesar de mi captura, en la que me llevaron inconsciente varios días, que impotencia no poder destruirlos, no poder controlar mis músculos.

Lo siguiente fue dolor, podía palpar la vida que se escapaba de mi boca, como mi cuerpo se estaba separando de mi alma, una tortura, supongo que debería llorar sin embargo espero el alivio que traerá mi muerte inminente. Parece que todo acabo.

Me perdí en un vacio blanco, observando aquel que me sirvió de cuerpo tantos años, mientras mi espíritu se derrochaba a lo lejos, desaparecí preguntándome que había sido de ese pequeño sentimiento que me dio tanto ánimo para seguir luchando, para ser aceptado. Eran como palabras flotando en un inmenso mar intentando rozarse unas con otras, cálido y profundo, pero sólo, no existía ninguna rastro de existencia a aparte de la mía, un desolado niño que se ahogaba en las amargas memorias de aquella triste vida.

Un momento, escucho una voz, me llama ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? ¿Porque me buscas? Estoy solo…. siento una mano sobre mi hombro, el dueño de esta dice mi nombre, su mirada es cálida, sincera, amigable; me ayuda a escapar de esa pesadilla. Abro los ojos incorporándome un poco, la luz me ciega por unos segundos, pareces preocupada onechan y aliviada, puedo oler el mismo sentimiento en Naruto y los que les rodean.

¿¿¿¿Estás bien????? Repiten todos ustedes. Mi pequeña ex-alumna se acerca corriendo para preguntarme lo mismo con entusiasmo, Temari la aparta con la excusa de que necesito aire, ver tú sonrisa, me da la certeza que el enemigo no pudo dañarte. Estoy completamente sorprendido de ver a todos los ninjas de la aldea, vinieron por mí, arriesgaron sus vidas porque soy alguien importante para ellos. Sigo inspeccionando con la mirada, contestas a mi pregunta rápidamente, Chiyo me salvo de las garras de la muerte, sacrificando su futuro, regalándome una nueva oportunidad para descubrir cada aspecto de ese pequeño sentimiento. Enmendando sus pecados.

Oh chiyo , antes de respirar mi primera bocanada de oxigeno, introdujiste el shukaku en mi interior maldiciendo mi existencia ligándome a un demonio destructor y al final me regalas una nueva vida sin haichibi, regresado por mi primer amigo, aquel que me comprende exactamente, sabe lo que es ser un Jinjriku.

Tengo que levantarme, necesito ponerme de pie para orar por ti, para agradecerte. Sin embargo estoy cansado como nunca, la fuerza vital me falla, las piernas no me responden, únicamente hormigueos, escalofríos, nauseas, me incomoda no valerme por mi cuenta. Esa es la razón, aunque suene egocéntrica, por la cual te aparte cuando intentabas ayudarme Matsuri, porque necesitaba demostrarte, No, quería demostrarles que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Lo admito son un poco necio a veces.

A Naruto no le importo un comino lo despectivo que fui contigo, el me asió del brazo para que me pusiera de pie, esa acción me hizo darme cuenta que no tengo que ser perfecto todo el tiempo, está bien recibir ayuda de las personas que te estiman. Permanecimos de pie un lapso de cinco minutos, a continuación me siento rodeado por ese ninja peculiar y mi hermano. Dicen que es hora de regresar a suna, volver a casa, pues todos nos están esperando, creo que es una exageración, aun no puedo asimilar que la gente que alguna vez me odio, salvo algunas excepciones, este aguardando mi llegada.

Estoy equivocado, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, todos los ciudadanos están en las afueras de la villa aguardando, puedo oír sus gritos de júbilo, creo que veo lagrimas de felicidad recorrer sus mejillas; a pesar de que quieren que pase primero por la entrada de mi hogar, hago saber mi deseo -Ella primer- la procesión sigue detrás de aquella heroína. El funeral es en la tarde, así que todos nos cambiamos a ropas de luto y vamos a despedirnos de esa honorable mujer. No fue la única despedida de ese día, los ninjas de konoha debían partir a su villa para reportar la información importante para la Gondaime.

No soy muy expresivo, creo que todos lo saben, por eso me pareció adecuado un apretón de manos al decirnos adiós, sé que mi amigo rubio entendió el significado de este, que siempre podrá contar conmigo cuando necesite levantarse. Sabía que algunas cosas cambiarían, de otras ni las imaginaba, el caso es que tendría que experimentar lo desconocido. La principal seria acostumbrarme a dormir….

Hasta ese momento ni cama poseía, en las noches dividía mi tiempo entre el trabajo y observar la Luna mi callada compañera, a veces mi torpe alumna ofrecía ayudarme con los archivos pero se dormía a las primeras horas de la madrugada. Esta era una de la razones de que Temari le hiciera la propuesta de mudarse con nosotros, aunque la principal y a mi punto de vista, la única que contaba era para que la soledad no se la carcomiera.

Gracias a dios los doctores dijeron que esta en perfectas condiciones, que simplemente tenia que acostumbrarme a la falta del Chakara de Shukaku, comprar muebles para mi alcoba y esperar que el sueño llegara, estaba emocionado por alucinar. Sucedió tres noches después del día cero, la fatiga normal que les llega a todos cuando oscurece, me atrapo a mí, apenas pude llegar hasta mi almohada.

No estoy seguro si descanse o no, se proyecto una película en mi cerebro: divertida, triste, hilarante, original del subconsciente, no me preocupe, al despertar sabia que esos eran los famosos sueños, pasaría un tiempo antes que pudiera habituarme a tales imágenes.

- ¿Temari? ¿Kankuro? - Veo que te soltaste el cabello rubio, estas tomando mi mano mientras duermes plácidamente recostada en una orilla de la cama.

- que… te voy a hacer pedazos si no em develves ese pedazo ….. - Te callas y un hilo de baba cae a tu hombro, tienes puesto ese horrible sombrero de gato. Se quedaron para ver que estuviera bien, a pesar de que ya habían hecho todo lo posible para mi confort.

-Muchas gracias hermanos - al decirlo siento un calor aparecer en mis mejillas, algo que no había sentido antes, una emoción que en el pasado se opacaba por los comentarios del haichibi.

-Gaara – sama, Temari san, Kankuro san. El desayuno está listo – Lo dices desde la puerta abierta, sonríes tan tiernamente que iluminas el espacio a tu rededor, no tienes de que añadir nada más, acaban de darme una mañana feliz.

Lo días me parecían muy cortos. La hora de dormir extraña, después de una semana mis cuidadores nocturnos regresaron a sus alcobas. Y yo continúe con mi nueva rutina.

- Es bastante, si le parece bien podría quedarme ayudarle Gaara sama – asentí con la cabeza, mientras te acomodabas al lado mío. Al voltear a ver cómo te acomodabas el cabello, me percate de lo diminuta que era tu falda, dejando a la vista tus lindas piernas, ¿Cómo se puede concentrar alguien así? Tu rodilla roza mis extremidades cuando sales a beber agua. Observo detenidamente tu andar, es infantil al igual que tu mirada o tu sonrisa y eso me provoca calor, te agachas por ese bendito lápiz… alcanzo a ve el color de tu ropa interior. Estoy empezando a comportarme como un pervertido. Creo que me hablas, no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos.

- Mejor terminaremos mañana, te ves cansada - corte en un instante esa tortura.

- Ok gaara-sama …. Recuerda de ….. – presto atención a como se mueven tus labios melón, se ven suaves, mordibles, simplemente exquisitos. Respondo en monosílabos porque creo que la voz va a delatar mis pensamientos.

No puedo seguir – buenas noches Matsuri – debo darme una ducha de agua helada, leí en alguna parte que eso debía hacer en esos casos. Me quita el stress, el bochorno y la vergüenza de esos pensamientos. Admito que esta vez esa cosquillita era demasiado fuerte, supuse que podía controlarlo.

Cada vez que te veía , te sentabas a mi lado, me dirigías la palabra, te estirabas, sonreías, jugabas con tu cabello, caminabas, me abochornabas. Quería obligarte a cambiar tu uniforme pero entonces tendría que perderme del majestuoso espectáculo de tus piernas o prescindir de tu ayuda, sin embargo no me atrevía a decirte que no. Definitivamente estoy jodido, sin poderte tocar, sin saber porque me llenan estos deseos.

- hola gaara-sama – rayos pensé que había salido con Temari por los víveres. Siempre tan radiante. Sin estar al tanto, me provocas con ese simple conjunto azul que utilizas cuando descansas, dejaba ver perfectamente las curvas de tu figura.

-Hola matsuri – Observo que tus senos, deben caber perfectamente en mis manos y tu piel debe ser suave como la seda.

- ¿no me está escuchando? - ¿Qué? Estabas diciendo algo… - kankuro dejo su ropa limpia en su habitación -Por cierto yo…….. Quisiera… -

- ¿que deseas Matsuri? - ¿algo carnal? Pero que estupidez piensas, eso no es. Maldito pervertido mira que irrespetarla así. Bajas la mirada – No es nada… hasta luego – noto cierto temblor en las palabras, quiero preguntarte que te pasa pero ya estas fuera de la casa. Tengo que meditar la raíz de todo esto, me tumbo en mi cama, se me clava un artefacto en la espalda.

Es… su ropa interior. En mis prisas moví la cesta la ropa, de ahí se debió caer ¿ que hace esto aquí? La tomo entre mis dedos, es blanca con un moñito en medio, suave, femenina, pequeña, imaginar la prenda puesta en su dueña, asomándose por el final de su falda, acariciando su intimidad. Siento la sangre llegar al centro de mis piernas.

Supongo que aun debe conservar el aroma característico de su piel, es dulce, con notas de durazno y jazmín; mi cuerpo reacciona al olor envolviéndose en un calor asfixiante, no aguanto más y dejo volar mi fantasía.

Tus mejillas sonrojadas mientras repites mi nombre – Gaaraaaaaaa- tu torso sudado, tus pezones endurecidos, tus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza , tu boca pidiendo más, el goce que te doy al rozarme en tu interior. Mis palpitaciones aumentan, la excitación esta en el punto máximo, no puedo detener el alivio de mi mano acariciándome, tu imagen me incita a hacerlo cada vez más rápido y más duro….. ah ah ah ah ah. Un cosquilleo me recorre anunciando el desenlace, siento como quema de placer mi semilla cuando recorre su camino hacia la salida, ahhh que delicia, se ha vertido en el piso.

Me quedo estático viendo hacia el techo, es la primera vez que me masturbo, nunca antes había sucumbido a esas necesidades y presiento que no será la última, pues me seguirás tetando con tu cuerpo. Sigo pensando en tu cara de placer cada vez que nos cruzamos y en tus gemidos cuando hablas, me apena mucho no controlar esto, por decidí mantener la distancia entre los dos.

********************************************************************

Gua gua la respiración se me acorta imaginándome al kazekage haciendo esas cosas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido poruqe lo único que necesito es seguir escribiendo hasta que mis manos se pongan artríticas de tanto golpetear las teclas.

Gracias a ti , querido lector por pasarte por aquí a leer este pequeño cuento. Espero que te haya entretenido mínimo y si no pues…… ya que , no me voy a morir por eso, no me malinterpreten tú eres importante para mi y mis historias. VIVA EL GAA-MATSU


	3. conjeturas

**Capitulo 3 Conjeturas**

Este capítulo esta relatado por gaara y kankuro, bueno es obvio cuando lo lees….

Por cierto no se que me sucede pero hay lemmon, supongo que la mayor parte de la historia va a contener esto. Espero escribirlo con propiedad y si les gusta o no manden comentarios. Por cierto debo agregar que esta historia es una faceta ligeramente diferente a lo que normalmente escribo. Ya ya vamos a leer la historia.

Esta noche quería quedarme en la oficina pero la castaña se me adelantó diciendo - necesita descansar. Ha estado muy estresado gaara-sama – por supuesto que lo estoy. Porque pienso en ti a cada momento, esto debe ser lo que llaman "calentura" de adolescencia, es un capricho carnal. Esa debe ser la explicación a estos deseos libidinosos.

Esa noche en la regadera sentir el agua cayendo en mi pálida piel, tibias gotas, me hizo desear que estuvieras allí, que tu lengua recorriera mi espalda, mis pectorales, la prolongación de mi boca hacia mi cuello, tu cabello mojado tocándose con el resto de mi piel mientras bajas hacia tu destino. Me encantaría que tomaras esa cosa en mi entrepierna, esa que sólo necesita caricias, entre tus labios rosas, tu firme lengua y tu rígido paladar. Si, deseo, esparcir todo mi semen en tu boca, que lo disfrutes, si, si…..

Una vez más me encuentro acariciándome a mí mismo pretendiendo que eres tú, lo agito violentamente en castigo por hacerme pensar esas cosas de ti. El agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, me incita a seguir, más y más rápido hasta que termino con las manos llenas de ese líquido blancuzco y una imagen nada pura de tu cuerpo. Sé que no pasaran de ser deseos físicos, nada más, supongo que te tomo de referencia por ser la chica más cercana a mí. Son simples deseos, nada más, no existe nada mas en esto.

Salgo de la ducha consternado por no controlarme, con los pensamientos revueltos, lo único que me alegra es que no nos tropezaremos esta noche. Pero hay una luz tenue en tu habitación, escucho unos ruidos, es imposible que sea un intruso o ladrón, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh más, sigue, sigue por favor – escucho gemidos, los que me imagino cada vez que busco alivio entre mis manos, al segundo me viene la cara de mi alumna a la mente. Es obvio que no le están haciendo nada que no apetezca, se escucha bastante complacida. Estoy molesto, demasiado ¿Quién era la persona que le provoca ese placer? Debe ser un estúpido que sólo quiere su cuerpo.

¡Que hipócrita! si yo soy igual, necesito su cuerpo, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Matsuri, quiero poseerlo, necesito tenerlo ¿Por qué? Puedo poseer el de alguien más, únicamente es un capricho carnal, nada más me repito una y otra vez. Los gemidos son cada vez mas audibles, fuertes, incitadores, atrevidos, no me importa, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con quien lo desee y cuando se le antoje.

¿Porque sigo tan irritado? Me dan ganas de partirle la cara a ese patán, probablemente lo haga sin embargo interrumpir en la habitación en un momento así, no es muy conveniente. Lo golpeare, machacare, esto no se va a quedar así. Dices su nombre, kankuro, kankuro, de forma tan sensual, tan sexy, tan provocadora. Así que es el mujeriego de mi hermano, con ese…… estoy poseía por una rabia, una que ostentaba cuando era jinjuriku.

No importa, solamente la quería poseer, tenerla con fines sexuales, nada más, nada más; una simpleza, una tontería, apropiarme de su extensión, pero la necesitaba, la necesito, la deseo, la quiero…… no se que mas hacer. Sólo eres un capricho sexual, eso, me repito una y otra vez, más que nada para convencerme de que es verdad. No, sé que es verdad pura lujuria. Siento algo húmedo en mi mejilla ¿una lagrima? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? ¿Acaso el enojo me provoco esto? Una lágrima, no, debe ser que tengo una basura en mi ojo. Nada más…… sólo es eso…… eso…

*****************************************************************

Que fastidioso. Creo que la primera vez que dormimos en la habitación de gaara pensé que estaba bien, bueno para que el viera que nos preocupamos por su bienestar, pero temari exagero no la podía hacerla entender que nuestro hermano pequeño necesitaba su espacio. Tuve que sacarla arrastrando , era demasiado tiempo, dos semanas, debe comprender que como hombre no estoy acostumbrado a tantas demostraciones de afecto, para nosotros unos cuantos gestos y palabras son suficientes. Tenias que ponerte a llorar – pero… demo…. ¿Qué tal si tiene miedo?¿o pesadillas?¿Entonces quien va tomar su mano? ..- mujer por favor compórtate, desde el día cero te has puesto mucho mas maternal, una madre muy fastidiosa, hay que dar salto y seña de lo que todos en esta casa hacemos. En fin parece que al líder de suna no le incomoda, ahora que lo medito esta poco concentrado parece que algo ocupa su mente.

Hoy por fin voy a dormir plácidamente en mi cama, tirarme en calzoncillos, leer cosas educativas, si, aunque mi sustituta de madre le parecen poco sanas. Bahhhhh soy un macho tengo necesidades al igual que las chicas sin embargo ellas no se dejan llevar por sus instintos, me gustaría hallar una mujer que no tuviera miedo de expresarse, de ser tierna y salvaje a la vez, pero esas nada más están presentes en mi imaginación.

Camino hacia la cocina debo comer un pequeño refrigerio, no se puede dejar la tripa trabajando sin nada dentro, maldita sea , veo una desgraciada alucinación, no, más bien, una pinche aparición - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Zari? – estoy molesto , lo sabe ella y lo saben toda suna, su presencia me hace rabiar.

- siempre tan idiota, mi casa sigue en reconstrucción: matsuri es mi mejor amiga dijo que estaba bien que me quede aquí -Eres una mujer atractiva, ojos claros y el cabello largo negro, se supone que eres de las que me gustan, mas tu actitud pedante, soberbia, controladora y despectiva hacia mí – no eres bienvenida – siento una ráfaga de viento , la furia de Temari expresándote. No hacía falta que la chica de coletas hablara, con su mirada me mato dándome a entender que ella estaba de acuerdo y por supuesto Matsuri también, sin embargo el importante era el líder de suna. Doy un gruñido por lo bajo esa mocosa me ha quitado el apetito, me provoca nauseas.

- ¿sabes? Estoy aquí para poder apreciar a nuestro querido líder no puedo dejar que la enclenque de suri se lleve toda la diversión. Cuando esta aquí ilumina todo – sigues suspirando y poniendo cara de angelito, repitiendo que él es esto, que lo otro, que la fregada. Me tienen hartos esos comentarios de los que puedo escapar únicamente en mi casa, disculpa, más bien podía porque ahora tu inmunda boca esta aquí – eres fea y tonta- me atrevo a decirlo ya que mi hermana se ha marchado a su alcoba. Algo me huele mal ¿Por qué de repente aceptaría ella a esa ninja? Siempre es reservada con la mujeres que están obsesionadas con gaara ¿Qué hace Zari aquí siendo tan loca y una acechadora en potencia?

- por eso todas las mujeres preferimos al Kazekage pues él es…. – y la pelinegra empieza con una nueva cantaleta. Me largo, hare que mi hermano eche a ese parasito molesto de nuestro santuario de paz. Es raro Matsuri no está, no importa, me las pagara mañana haciéndome un desayuno para reyes. Sigo mi camino.

Me da curiosidad ver la puerta semiabierta, escucho unos cuantos gemidos ¿Quién podrá estar allí? Podría ser el pelirrojo pero ese no es precisamente su estilo, si es que no tener ninguna artimaña para llevarse a la cama a una pollita, se le puede llamar de esa forma. No estoy seguro pero al no sentir la presencia de nadie más llego a la conclusión de que está utilizando su mano amiga… je je los hombres necesitamos desahogarnos a veces, está muy bien hermanito. Me alejo de su habitación no me interesa verlo haciéndolo, guacala, mejor me voy a dormitar con mis chicas sensuales de portada. Mañana podre hablar con él.

Bueno eso era lo que creía, se fue súper temprano a trabajar, aunque Matsu le estuvo alivianando la carga, si la pobre casi ya no duerme. Las tonterías que te hacen hacer el amor, por eso no me gustaría caer en esos jueguitos, bien mi desayuno esta delicioso, al igual que mi comida y cena; ahora si me están consintiendo.

Espero a Gaara en la noche, no llega, opto por irme a la cama, una semana ha pasado entre mis festines culinarios, ver la gorda y fea cara de Zuri, y esperarlo para que la saque de aquí, al final me doy por vencido, me da gusto que ella no lo pueda admirar como idiota, ese será su castigo por venir a importunarme.

Si , si, ella es tonta, es infantil, es altanera, egocéntrica, mal hablada, sólo piensa en sí misma, en sus deseos, no cree más que en su propia opinión y jamás deja que nadie la humille. Debo admitir que lo ultimo no es tan desagradable, es de admirarse, digo un poco ,no es para tanto, también en inteligente, buena estratega, una compañera respetable… sexy.

¿Qué? ¿sexy? No, cualquier otra cosa la podría describir mejor, no me acuerdo de ninguna, vamos cabeza ayúdame, guapa, con buen trasero, unas pechugas que invitan a juguetear toda la noche. Ya por favor kankuro, piensa en otra, ya se en matsuri…. No funciona ya la veo con los mismos ojos que a Temari. Demonios, ¿no podría gustarme otra?

Ummmm gustarme, una conclusión precipitada, divago entre la razones para convencerme de lo contrario hasta que me duermo. La mañana siguiente en particular mis hermanos estaba completamente en la luna, gaara unas cuantas palabras y adiós, al igual que su torpe alumna, la dueña del abanico caminaba impaciente ya veía al espejo, al reloj, a la ventana, al final también se fue despavorida. Tirándome un vaso con zumo en la camisa – Hey Temari, fíjate lo que haces – no respondió, es mas no creo que me haya escuchado.

Me quite esa cosa pegajosa, tendría que terminar mi desayuno sin esa prenda, la sabandija debía llegar al medio día de una misión.

- Hola, Kankuro - tus ojos son diferentes, no veo burla ni altanería, observas mi abdomen detenidamente un par de veces – ese traje no te hace ningún favor - concluyes.

Quiero decirte que no me importa lo que pienses – ah ¿gracias?- no sé de donde salió eso, te sonríes de una forma tan extraña a ti, es muy dulce, siento como sube la sangre a mis mejillas, cuando sigues repasando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo – debo ir a cambiarme… - balbuceo.

Una excusa estúpida para salir corriendo de allí. Te veías tan desigual, tan amable, dulce, tierna, sensual, oh probablemente es una artimaña para hacerme caer en una de tus bromas. Quisiera saber cómo eres realmente, tocar ese suave y femenino cuerpo, ya, ya estoy cayendo en las tonterías propias de mi hermano y Matsuri, sé que no te podrías enamorar de mi. Hay que estúpido soy, atrapado por primera vez por el amor, no soy tonto, se lo que me sucede exactamente, enamorado…. Intente tantas veces huir de él y finalmente me atrapo.

Esa noche más tarde….. me encontraba en un pacifico sueño cuando siento un golpe – auxilio, necesito que me ayudes –por dios Zari que cara traes, debe ser algo deberás importante, ese espanto, tus mejillas no tienen nada de color, me incitas a seguirte a cuarto de Matsuri.

- ahhhh mátala, mátala… es horrible- todo por una inofensiva arañita – debe estar mas asustada que tu, cálmate - le digo y me llevo al animal a la ventana. Es una apacible velada, me quedo contemplándola, te acercas , me miras y sonríes ampliamente – gracias, eres amable … mucho más que …. – no terminas la frase, me das un ligero beso en la mejilla, cerca , demasiado de la comisura de mis labios. Me quedo estático, una cosa tan simple me hace enormemente feliz, mi estomago está lleno de hormigueos, las palabras no atinan a salir, no sé qué hacer, besarte o retirarme.

No necesito decidir pues me arrinconas en la pared, besándome apasionadamente, la inocencia del primero se esfumo de repente dejando combinarse el deseo con la pasión, aumentando el calor de mi rostro, quiero preguntarte porque lo haces y a qué lugar quieres llegar. Me lees la mente.

- No necesito explicar que no creo en mojigaterías y creo que sabes a donde nos llevara esto - sigues introduciendo tu lengua en mi cavidad oral, lames, muerdes y succionas levemente mis labios, al mismo tiempo comienzas a recorrer mi cuello con tus manos pegándote a estomago. Eres casi tan alta como yo, siento como tus pezones endurecidos se frotan en mi piel, tus dedos continúan la labor de examinar mi cuerpo, son tan suaves, erizan los vellos de mis brazos. Me dejas sin respiración, te encuentras sedienta de más, sigues apretándome rozando tú pelvis con mi ya endurecido miembro, atrapado en mi pijama ( los bóxers, no creo en las ropas especiales para dormir) dejando que te muevas creándole placer instantáneo.

Despejamos nuestras bocas para atrapar el aire caliente del ambiente, enseguida te despojas de la blusa, dejando a la vista el sostén y pantaletas a juegos con encaje, negros, diminutos, sensuales. Tomas mi mano para que masajee tus pechos mientras tus caderas se mueven de lado a lado sobre mi entrepierna, gimes, tus pezones se ponen cada vez más rígidos, paso mi mano libre por tu cara: está caliente, empiezas a succionar el dedo índice, anular, meñique. Como me excitas, esa cara de goce mientras chupas mis dedos, me hace imaginarte lamiendo mi sexo, lo ansiosa que debes estar por hacerlo.

Los terminas de lubricar con tu saliva, tus senos son tan deliciosos, pasas esa mano hasta el interior de tus piernas, esas bragas esta húmedas, guías cada uno de mis movimientos que acarician tu intimidad repetidamente. Logro que te mojes completamente, arqueas la espalda con perlas de sudor – ahhhhh ahhhhhhh - tu respiración entre cortada, signos perfectos de que recibes aquello que deseas. Mi pene quiere escapar de esa prisión, la sangre golpea violentamente dentro él, haciendo que de saltitos y quitándome la razón. Me provocas aun mas jalándolo fuertemente a la vez que te despojas de esas molestas prendas que cubren tu hermoso, cálido y suave sexo.

Froto dos de mis dedos sobre esa cavidad, estas lista, tan húmeda, tan tibia…. Ummmm ni en mi imaginación esperaba sentir algo así de rico.

-Vamos a hacerlo – susurras en mi cuello, esa es la cereza que guinda el pastel, de verdad eres una mujer deliciosa.

Ya que me los has pedido no quiero hacerte esperar más, es mas simplemente no puedo aplazarlo. Te tiro en la cama violentamente, no te quejas, tu mirada me dice que continúe, tus deseos carnales me hacen volar.

Me tumbo encima de ti, no puedo aguantar más la ganas de tenerte, apenas acaricio mi pene contra tu vagina para que te acostumbres un poco más, te retuerces, gimes nuevamente, poco a poco me introduzco dentro de ti para que te acostumbres al miembro extraño en tu interior.

Comienzas a mover la caderas vas de lento a rápido, te sigo el paso, mas y mas rápido rozándonos, frotándonos,, mordiéndonos – ahhhhhhhh eso esta riquísimo - esas palabras me excitan - mas , mas rápido, mas fuerte, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – son tan provocadoras tus frases, tu cara, tu cuerpo aceptando el placer, fundiéndonos en nuestros instintos animales.

Dices otras cosas, no pongo atención nuestros cuerpos resbalosos mientras te embisto – hayyyyyyy ya, ya no…. Me ven…. – te retuerces mas, gritando, tu vagina se moja aun mas, se suelta y vuelve atrapar mi pene, el movimiento es celestial.

No puedo evitarlo, me corro, es una explosión de placer que me puedo permitir, al tu estar satisfecha. Nunca antes me había recorrido mi semilla de forma tan gratificante, es una experiencia que no olvidare.

Enseguida haces que me acueste junto a ti, te subes en mi torso apretándome fuertemente, no intento detenerte, inmediatamente te quedas dormida, en cualquier momento podría regresar la verdadera dueña de la cama. Me fijo que no haya moros en la costa y salgo despavorido contigo en brazos estaremos mas cómodos en mi habitación. Dormida pareces un Ángel, uno salvaje y sexual, conservas esa aura celestial, que necio fui al ignorar mi sentimientos por ti, te he amado desde el minuto que nos presentaron y con el tiempo todo aquello aumento hasta esto. Estoy tan jodido como Matsuri….

**********************************************************************

Esa mañana el kazekage se quedo observando con cierta envidia las peleas sin sentido de su alumna y su hermano, parecían llevarse muy bien. Seguía enojado, exasperado por "aquello" por lo que se limito a preguntar - ¿Dónde está Temari?- no lo hizo con la intención de escapar, realmente había algo que necesitaba preguntarle, era su hermana, le tenía confianza. Los dos ninjas negaron con la cabeza, no sabían su ubicación exacta, pero era fácil imaginarse con quien había salido.

Este comprendió al punto, el lugar donde se encontraba, escoltando a ese ninja de konoha, una pantalla para nada creíble, todos aseguraban la relación amorosa entre esos dos. El no lo desmentía ni lo afirmaba, su hermana no necesitaba de su permiso para hacer su vida.

Siguió a su despacho, toda la mañana con una pregunta rondándole, una que lo martirizaba por dentro, aunque su semblante permaneciera imperturbable.

- Oh Gaara sama ¿necesita ayuda con el papeleo? – ahí venia la culpable de esos problemas que le aquejaban. Intento quedarse calmado frente a los ojos negros de la castaña, un fuego en su interior se encendía, no era lujuria – No – dijo secamente el líder de suna dejando a su exalumna desilusionada.

Matsuri se dirigía al puerta cuando escucho algo escalofriante –No creo necesitar más tu ayuda. Harumi será mi asistente oficial de ahora en adelante – ninguna expresión en su rostro, sus ojos aguamarina permanecían calmados como el mar antes de la tormenta.

"sentí como si me clavaran una y otra vez un puñal en mi corazón. Mi sensei probo que no me necesitaba, mas bien que no deseaba mi compañía, eso explicaba todo. Sus constantes suspiros, como evitaba mirarme directamente… que tonta por un breve lapso creí que le me necesitaba como yo a él" todos esos pensamientos se atropellaban entre si en la cabeza de ella, un nudo en la garganta le lastimaba. Pero no lloraría, lo había jurado, nunca más derramar lagrimas por nadie, jamás mostrar debilidad, no sollozar por el amor.

Realmente él kage ni lo había planeado, no tenía ganas de contratar a esa tal Harumi. ¿Por qué se lo dijo? ¿Quería alejarse de ella o lastimarla? Esas no eran las preguntas de las que quería repuesta, no, necesitaba oír….

- ¿Me llamaste Gaara? - la chica de cuatro coletas apareció en el despacho con su flamante sonrisa, irradiaba felicidad, ese brillo de enamorada.

- Si. Te advierto no quiero una clase de educación sexual. - eso confundió a la chica, no era una misión o algo relacionado con la seguridad.

Algo sonrojado el pelirrojo pregunto - ¿Cómo sabes si una mujer estuvo con un hombre? - que pregunta, era de esas que tienen que ver con las marcas invisibles que dejas en la piel de tu amante……

*************************************************************************

Pues ahí esta es tercer capítulo de esta súper genial historia ( hey si no me echo porras yo quien más lo va a hacer) quería darle algo mas sorpresivo, pero creo no me salió ja ja ja en fin. Pues no tengo nada más que decir sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, y lo demás bienvenido.

Gracia ti mí estimado lector por visitarme nuevamente, los dioses del cielo te lo pagaran.


	4. A la mañana siguiente

_Chale pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo de estas fabulosisisima historia creada por la bella y talentosa de mi ( que egocéntrica verdad? Deberían darme una patada). Ya ven como por allí alguien me puso que actualizara rápido porque luego no término mis fics (eso me dolió porque es la verdad) decidí apurarme y seguir escribiendo esta historia. _

_Por cierto la voy escribiendo medio de la manga, tengo la idea general pero estoy experimentando a ver que sale, y es salió este capítulo, que por cierto no contiene lemon._

_Este capítulo principalmente esta relatado por temari, es la única aclaración y vale les mando volando esta historia. Deberían mandar reviewss ya saben para_ saber si les gusto o no , sugerencias, críticas, ect. Serán bienvenidos.

**Capitulo 4 A la mañana siguiente**

Esa mañana era tan hermosa, a pesar de lo polvoso del camino, el sol no quemaba mi piel, bueno más bien yo no lo percibía, al ir camino a mi casa me tropiezo con kankuro – oye Gaara te estaba buscando. Se veía bastante molesto…. - pocas veces se ha incomodado conmigo, debía ser porque me quede dormida y quien no, después de esa noche  ¿Quién no lo haría? En fin mejor corría a su oficina, pero no me importaban ni los mosquitos, el calor, el polvo, mi cabello seco, iba sobre densas nubes de algodón y miel, si, sobre nubes.

Al llegar me tope con algo un tanto sorpresivo - ¿A dónde vas Matsuri? – Te veías consternada con la mirada baja, llena de oscuridad, estaba segura de que ocultabas algo -¿te puedo ayudar?- NO, muchas gracias - y sonríes ampliamente enseñando dos dedos en señal de victoria. Debo admitir que eres la mejor en ocultar tu dolor, tu sufrimiento, de verdad espero que no sea por el testarudo de mi hermano ¿hay gaara porque no te aceptas lo que sientes? Ese pequeño sentimiento, sé que no debo presionarte pues a mí me costó mucho trabajo verlo.

Ya estas lejos, querida amiga, eres un sol con dos caras – pasa te he estado esperando – dices algo alterado parece realmente importante por lo que me has llamado, probablemente será una misión, seguridad, lo de siempre, me decía para tranquilizarme. Aun sentía mi corazón agitado y el olor de su piel en mi cuello, divagaba cuando de pronto me aventó una bomba.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que una chica ha estado con un hombre? - de primera vista parece una pregunta sencilla, aunque tú no querías una respuesta fisiológica –anatómica, creo que lo que deseaba saber mi hermano era otra cosa. Era una lástima que no la pudiera definir tan rápido, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, los recuerdos de esa madrugada eran intensos.

De todos modos intente hacerme la inocente y contestar como toda una dama - pues ya sabes, cuando dos personas se quieren - no eso está mal temari, no siempre los caminos del pasión y el amor van de la mano – pues ya sabes, este… pues – siento como me pongo roja de vergüenza, en mi cabeza escucho los gritos de placer, que ahogabas con la mano mi querido vago – El pene se introduce en la vagina y ya eso es todo – termino dando entender que no quería hablar más.

- Te dije que no quiero una clase – estas molesto hermano, tus ojos aguamarina te delatan, sin embargo podría afirmar que no es conmigo ¿con quién y porque lo estarás? - quiero saber de los signos, marcas físicas o el comportamiento, algo que te de una pista de que ella estuvo con un hombre – eso me puso más pensativa. Hablabas de ella, específicamente de una mujer, alguien especial a tus ojos, necesitabas saber si alguno te había comido el mandado antes. Que frasecita, ya hasta se me esta pegando la forma de hablar de Nara.

Parecías tan interesado, sincero en su cuestionamiento, me pareció tierno que me preguntaras a mí en vez del lascivo de kankuro, trate de formular una repuesta acertada, por supuesto, basada en experiencias propias. Una mujer sabe el momento de compartir tips - bueno hablando del exterior, pueden presentarse despeinadas, con la ropa mal puesta….ummmm las descuidadas aparecen con círculos morados en el cuello – no puede terminar pues me interrumpiste.

- ah ya veo, esas cosas que mencionas ¿sólo aparecen en el cuello? - hay gaara, eres algo ingenuo – en cualquier parte. Ha sí, hueles al perfume que utilice él - ese olor me está incitando a visitarte nuevamente, concéntrate, deja de pensar tonterías Temari - ¿eso es todo?- levantas una ceja, que exclama tu deseo de saber más – No, supongo que después de eso tu mirada brilla mas, sonreís mucho, estas contenta, enérgica, suspirando, distraída, aunque te veas un poco fatigada - si exactamente como yo ahora, veo como me miras de arriba abajo, comienzas a entender.

- Oh es algo simple - una mirada de desaprobación, ahora está confirmado donde pase la noche, que estaba haciendo y con quien lo hacía – Por eso estas tan feliz – dijiste con el ceño fruncido creo estas maquilando algo en tu mente – yo bueno Gaara... es que a mi edad… – me vuelves a cortar – eso era todo, tomate la tarde – y me sacaste de la oficina casi a patadas.

Que felicidad, podre irlo a ver, me has hecho un gran favor hermano. Me regreso a casa para embellecerme y dormir un poco más. En la cocina esta Matsuri, buscando desesperadamente algo en el refrigerador - ¿Qué haces?- me señalas una marca gigante roja en tu cuello – no te entiendo - te animo a que me cuentes que sucedió.

- Me dirigía al campo de entrenamiento a lanzar unos kunais – señal de que estabas molesta o agobiada - estaba distraída lo reconozco, cuando un niño jugando arrojo una piedra con tan mala suerte que me dio de lleno en el cuello, él quería darle a una botella detrás mío- no pude contener mi risilla nerviosa, esa cosas eran típicas que le sucedieran a la exalumna de kage – para curar la raspada me echo una loción asquerosa de su padre – suspiras - ya no quise quedarme a entrenar - si así eres tú, torpe, graciosa, espontanea, habladora y acarreadora de desgracias.

Te ríes tontamente demostrando que tengo toda la razón.

- ¿vas a salir hoy también? – Asiento, un poco avergonzada -¿con él?- añades, es evidente, el amor te atrapa, me llego así y no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo. No puedo ocultar la emoción de mis actos. Estoy feliz, le guiño un ojo - no me esperes - sabes que no regresare en toda la noche, muestras una mueca en señal de complicidad.

Salgo despavorida, tengo tanto que hacer antes de que lo vuelva a ver, en el momento que nuestros cuerpos se conectan, estoy ansiosa por tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente.

********************************************************************

La respuesta que la hermana del kaze le proporciono, no le pareció del todo completa, llevaba un poco más de medio hora meditándolo. Llegando a la conclusión que era demasiado ambigua, la interrogaría otra vez hasta estar satisfecho completamente con la contestación. Miro el reloj de la pared, se aproximaba la hora de comer y seguramente ella estaría en casa, como su curiosidad era demasiada no sopeso mucho que se tendría que topar con el marionetista y su alumna. "estúpido Kankuro, convirtiendo a mi alumna en una más de tus conquistas" así justifica Gaara su enojo hacia la relación que sostenían esos dos. Diciendo que ese comportamiento no lo aprobaría aunque fuera otra, pero había muchas otras que jamás le incomodaron, que pasaban como hojas en la habitación del marionetista.

Al llegar se topo por el pasillo con Matsuri, como era bastante estrecho quedaron a centímetros su cuerpo de tocarse, lo que como siempre provoco que la kunoichi se sonrojara y que él pelirrojo se perturbara al imaginarse gimiendo, pero no por sus manos, sino por la caricias de su hermano. Ciertamente eso le molesto.

Se quedo fijo en la mancha rojiza-morada de la piel de la chica, cabello despeinado, sonrisa amplia, cuerpo cansado, felicidad. Se acerco a unos cuantos milímetros del cuello para observar mejor, allí donde se podía percibir perfectamente una fragancia penetrante bastante asquerosa, unos cuantos suspiros; si lo que decía la dueña del abanico era verdad, no cabía la duda, ella estuvo con un hombre. "es esa porquería hostigosa que utiliza Kankuro, cuando sale con la intención de amanecer con alguien en su cama" la reacción del pelirrojo fue de una gruñido en el que se apreciaba una ira profunda, y si ponías mucha atención algo de desasosiego.

En seguida despego el camino con su brazo arrinconándola a la pared, en cuanto vio el camino libre, siguió sin inmutarse, con una frialdad que nunca antes la muchacha había experimentado; al no encontrar a su hermana gaara decidió ir a entrenar para sacar todo eso que le ahogaba.

"por un momento pensé, sentí, creí, que me darías un beso, estabas tan cerca sensei, sentí tu cálida respiración sobre mi piel y como suspiraba deseando que lo hicieras, tonta, creyendo cosas que no son. Hoy has puesto mucho más claro que mi presencia no solo te molesta sino que te asquea. No tengo nada que hacer aquí" la chica meditaba al momento que terminaba de empacar sus cosas, ya no podía soportar los desplantes, que le cortaran la vuelta, el silencio, en resumen el desprecio del Kazekage.

Mejor era irse a vivir sola, lo había hecho antes, no se iba morir, además ya no quería permanecer mas tiempo cerca de ese amor tan platónico que al no ser correspondido le dolía en el alma y cuerpo.

- Vamos a ver si dejo de estar enamorada de ti, si puedo olvidarte, si dejo de imaginarnos juntos, quiero probar si se puede dejar de amar – al momento de pasar por el umbral de la que había sido su casa durante tres años, nadie la despediría ni Temari ni kankuro estaban, era evidente que procuraban a sus amores. Pero así era mucho mejor, no deseaba preguntas ni lloriqueos, además necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato, sin verlo, ya era demasiado el dolor que la acompañaba, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles. Eso funcionaba, escapar a mitad de la noche lejos de aquel hombre.

**********************************************************************

Oh gaara porque estas tan celoso ¿¿¿acaso te gusta matsuri????

¿Que quieren saber que hay mas allá de los deseos carnales del kazegage? pues lean el siguiente capítulo ja ja ja. Prometo que el siguiente va a ver más interacción de los personajes principales.

Gracias lector por tomarte tiempo para ver esto y gracias por dejar un comentarios ustedes son lo máximo y me ayudan un montón a seguir escribiendo. Por todo eso gracias.


	5. celos y buenos modales

**Oh **_**pues aquí estoy reportándome de nuevo, con un capitulo para estrenar y que me digan lo fantástico y bello que esta (naaaaaaaaaaaa no es cierto en mi alter ego que quiere dominarlos para que pongan puras cosas buenas).**_

_**Se preguntaran porque ando escribe y escribe, y más de esta historia aunque tenga otras en la cabeza. Pues bueno como sabrán deje una historia inconclusa mucho tiempo y ahora me está costando muchísimo trabajo acabarla, pues ha sido bastante desde la última vez que la leí. Por esto quiero terminar esta historia lo más rápido que se pueda. Por ustedes queridos lectores que me apoyan con sus comentarios tan bien atinados, ya sean buenos o malos, se merecen que termine, más aun que este mínimo bien escrito.**_

_**Me refiero a faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo, que son muy molestos, por esto a veces me tardare un poquito en revisarlo.**_

_**Bueno cosas de la historia esta vez ya cambie el formato del relato, ahora será un narrador externo, los pensamientos de los personajes estarán entre comillas, y habrá nuevos personajes que según yo invente pero pues quien sabe.**_

_**Ya ya muchas palabrería, disfruten este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

**CAPITULO 5 CELOS Y BUENO MODALES**

Allí se encontraba la pequeña ninja caminando entre las tinieblas de la noche, esto se debía a que la luna se había ocultado entre las densas nubes que son predecesoras de la tormenta. Aunque en el desierto no llueva en demasía, existían días en las gotas del cielo se absorbían por la arena, llenando los ríos subterráneos de los que se alimentaba la cuidad. A pesar de que eso era bueno para todos, Matsuri, no podía deja de pensar en la frialdad de su maestro en el pasillo, es que ella de verdad creía que su presencia era gratificante para todos en esa casa. Pero ahora cada quien hacia su vida, Temari aceptando su relación con Shikamaru, Kankuro enamorado de Zari, mientras que ella seguía aferrada a un espejismo de amor, atada al cariño y obsesión que le provocaba el kazekage.

No tenia caso confesarlo como algunas veces le sugirieron sus amistades, eso quedaba claro, entre tanta competencia ¿Qué le podría ver Gaara? Ciertamente no era la más hermosa de suna, ni la más inteligente o sensual, poseía otras cualidades pero no sentía que fueran suficientes para el perfecto pelirrojo. Nunca se sentiría buena para él, le costaba aceptarlo ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo porque si lo decía entonces sería una verdad absoluta, que destruiría su corazón.

-Oh ha empezado a llover, las gotas son tan tibias, como si fueran para un baño termal – al mismo tiempo levantaba la mano en intención de atrapar alguna sin éxito ninguno, igual se resbalaban entre sus dedos, de todas formas huían de ella, como todos los que alguna vez amaba. "no debes llorar nunca, jamás lo hagas frente a alguien. Limítate a sonreír como si no pasara nada, mostrar el dolor es de mala educación" en su mente se repetían la palabras de su Oba, sólo se le permitió llorar una única vez: el día del asesinato de su padres, después de eso, si lo intentaba, se le reprendía, a veces con agua helada otras con la palma.

"Mi vida era tan monótona cuando mis queridos padres se fueron al cielo, me pasaba los jornadas aprendiendo a servir el the, arreglarme adecuadamente, caminar con gracia, no levantar la voz, sin embargo no era nada buena para la aristocracia. En el momento que se descubrió que podía controlar el chakra me sentí aliviada, pues era obligatorio asistir a la escuela para ninjas, la más cercana se encontraba a mitad del desierto. Insistí tanto que al fin accedieron mis protectores, con algunas condiciones, y llegue aquí" la castaña iba hilando sus recuerdos desde el primer día que llego a ese extraño país, el primero de clases.

"cuando te vi, ciertamente me impactaste, claro que no de la manera que esperabas. A mi rededor todos mis condiscípulos te temían, la verdad a mí no me parecías peligroso, es más me sentía identificada contigo sin embargo no comprendía cual era el lazo que podría unirnos.

Por esto decidí que fueras mi sensei, sin importar las consecuencias, a pesar de que me secuestraron, de los duros entrenamientos a los que me sometías, de tu mirada imperturbable, tu poca comunicación, siempre fui tan feliz a tu lado, no cambiaría nada, ninguna de mis cicatrices ni los raspones, pues era tan dichosa cuando me dirigías tu cálida mirada y algunas veces una leve sonrisa…. Yo….." y no aguanto más, las redondas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus rosadas mejillas, un dolor en el pecho le hacía perder por momento el aliento, el nudo en la garganta que tanto tiempo guardo desapareció.

"Menos mal que con este aguacero, nadie me vera derramar estas estúpidas lagrimas por ser tan necia. Es mejor así… siempre es mejor así" y se quedo parada a mitad del vendaval, para que el agua limpiara todo aquel dolor, ni un alma en la calle y ella escurría desilusión y pena.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, se percato del tiempo que se quedo inmóvil a mitad de la tormenta, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, en el camino dejo su ligero equipaje, pero no importaba, lo único que de verdad quería conservar era el Joujyo que le diera el Kage. Ese pequeño departamento que conservaba como un altar a la memoria de sus padres, ahora se convertía en su hogar, esa cama que apenas había utilizado, se volvía su confidente y de nuevo el vacio en su compañero. Dormir era lo único que podía hacer, algo que a veces la consolaba, dormiría, después pensaría como llevar su vida y ser un poco feliz.

************************************************************

- ¿Dónde está matsuri? ¿Dime tú que sabes de esto? – Recriminaba Temari a Kankuro, este negó con la cabeza y respondió - ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – mientras chequeaba la nota que dejo en su cabecera "he decidido irme a vivir sola, creo que me servirá para madurar, Chao nos vemos pronto"

– Tú le hiciste algo ¿verdad? La has estado molestando y por eso-

-Cálmate temari, ya te he dicho que no sé nada. Y de todas formas si alguien tiene la culpa debe ser tu queridísimo hermanito - eso ultimo realmente poseía sentido, Gaara había estado bastante extraño con la chunin, demasiado cortante "después de la misión de hoy le voy a preguntar" se decía cuando salía hacia su destino.

Kankuro no dijo nada más, sospechaba que esos dos se traían algo, todos sabían que matsuri se le caía la baba por el Kazekage sin embargo el pelirrojo nunca antes dio indicios de que aquello le perturbara.

De todos modos tendría que esperar hasta la noche, cuando el líder de suna apareciera en la casa.

- Oye gaara tengo que pedirte un favor – el helado chico asintió sin ganas – mira , como te explico…. – el castaño se rascaba la cabeza – estoy saliendo con alguien y mi próxima mision va a durar tres meses - los ojos aguamarina le decían que continuara su historia- por favor la ¿podrías colocar en mi equipo? - la cara de inocente y suplica no eran tan favorables para un hombre pintarrojeado de morado de la cara.

- Matsuri esta resfriada así que….- el grito de júbilo de kankuro no se hizo esperar, comenzó a dar saltitos que pretendían ser pasos de baile, algo que lo no le quedaba.

- uh uhu que bien, así podrás meter a Zari en mi equipo.

- ¿Qué tu amante es zari? - pero no recibió respuesta kanuro susurraba que estaba mal que se alegrara por un situación así.

- ¿Qué decías? - fue lo que alcanzo a decir el marionetista cando por fin dejo su patético baile de triunfo.

- te pregunte desde cuándo - reaccionando a estas palabras su cara se enrojeció al responder.

– Seis meses de novios. Huy hay que mal lo de Matsu, espero que se arreglen de su pelea de enamorados – se le salió, para él esa debía ser la razón de que la kunoichi se mudara, el comportamiento de ambos concordaba con el de una pareja.

-¿enamorados? – Dijo exaltado el pelirrojo – No, nosotros no somos nada de eso – afirmaba

-ah es que pensé…. Bueno de todas formas gracias por la ayuda – y salió volando para informarle a Zari la buena nueva.

"no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en tonterías de enamorados, además ella esta… soltera. Oh, entonces esa noche quienes estaban disfrutando de los placeres carnales eran ellos. Qué bien" pensaba el kage un sentimiento de paz lo invadía, el alivio le salió en forma de suspiro, y una sonrisa un tanto malvada se asomo por sus labios. Pero ahora ella se encontraba lejos, no podía mirarla cuando quisiera, aunque eso significaba que tampoco le hostigarían tantos pensamientos pervertidos, que precisamente eran provocados por ella.

Todo el fuego que lo consumió ese par de meses, toda la ira desapareció de milagro, sus malos modales y excesivo alejamiento, otra cosa llenaba sus pulmones, otros deseos invadían su cuerpo.

- así que ahí estas gaara. No sé que le dijiste a la pobre chiquilla – molesta la rubia continuaba- no sé bien cómo, pero es tu responsabilidad- añadió casi gritando. No hizo falta que dijera su nombre, sabían a quien se referían.

- ¿mi responsabilidad? – con cara de asombro dijo, no entendía bien que sucedía, además eran las seis de la mañana, sin quererlo se había quedado despierto pensado en cosas, tan volátiles que no las recordaba.

- Si – decía mientras agarraba su abanico y mochila – Ni kankuro ni yo podemos cuidarla, a pesar de que regreso en dos semanas. Manda a alguien o ve tú si parece, pero alguien debe atenderla –se solía pensar que nadie podía darle órdenes al kazekage, que equivocados, cuando Temari se molestaba hasta el pelirrojo obedecía.

Sus hermanos se despidieron del kage confiando que ese lapso le abriera los ojos antes de que fuera tarde para aceptar lo que sentía. Ambos felices, cada uno de ellos disfrutara unas pequeñas vacaciones con sus respectivas parejas.

Siguiendo la orden de la rubia de coletas, gaara planeo enviar alguna enfermera al departamento de su alumna sin embargo en el último minuto se vio en la puerta de aquel lujoso piso, dijo que necesitaba el día libre y así escapo de sus ocupaciones.

Otro se habría interrogado de el porqué ese Depto. se encontraba en la zona más rica de la cuidad, o que fuera tan amplio o su decoración exquisita de una religión que apenas conocía, colores rojos, verdes, azules, adornaban el vestíbulo. Ni cuando le salió a abrir la puerta una mujer en actitud de servicio, ataviada con un sari de seda con bordados de oro, algo que debía sorprenderle, sin embargo se quedo tranquilo, esperando que lo anunciaran.

- Puede pasar a su habitación, es la segunda del pasillo – la mujer morena de negros cabellos y azules ojos le dijo.

Un ligero temblor se apodero de su mano cuando toco la puerta, este comenzó en la punta del meñique y termino en el final de sus piernas, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte y la sangre se golpeaba en sus oídos. Toco un par de veces más, nadie atendió la puerta, llego a la conclusión de que el cansancio de su alumna le impedía atender. Pero era de mala educación entrar sin ser llamado, aunque ya estaba allí ni modo que se fuera.

- mejor debería entrar, no creo que la señorita pueda abrir o hablar- una ligera risilla se le salió a la sierva, parecía que un secreto se estuviera a punto de salir a la luz.

- oh Gaara sama – una graciosa voz por la nariz tapada se escucho en el interior de la habitación, a pesar de lo risible de su voz, se podía percibir la sorpresa y felicidad de la muchacha.

No esperaba lo que vio en esa alcoba, esa escena le hizo renacer eses extraño sentimiento en el fondo de su corazón, ese fuego, la ira, el descontrol, hasta frunció el seño.

Un hombre que esta ataviado completamente de blanco con un cinturón color esmeralda, rodeaba una de las manos de su alumna, mientras le susurraba en el oído tiernamente palabras que al parecer era una canción, eso de por si era un atrevimiento se estaba aprovecharse de una enferma.

Para quitarle el poco de buen humor que le sobraba, el hombre le dio un beso primero en la frente y luego en la mejilla, haciendo que el pelirrojo declarara la guerra a ese desconocido. Sin entender la razón de la antipatía que sentía hacia este.

-Ummm que malos modales – altaneramente el chico de claros ojos verdes aceituna y cabello azulado, le hizo ver, cuando por fin se digno a voltear - es un honor conocerlo kazekage sama – una inclinación bastante forzada - mi nombre es Kunihito, heredero del país de Kiroitsuki – termino diciendo en intención de hacer ver su alto rango. Ese era uno de los países más ricos del mundo, una familia antigua de gran nombre y miles de años en el comercio en telas y diamantes.

En respuesta recibió un gruñido, la ira se hizo tan evidente que asusto a la enferma que permanecía en cama, las chispas de desencanto de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

"¿quién demonios es ese estúpido? ¿Qué hace aquí solo con mi alumna, que apenas lleva ropa suficiente? Si no fuera alguien tan importante, lo sepultaría en mi arena" meditaba la posibilidad de hacerlo, porque sin entenderlo bien, su presencia lo irrito, esa escena, la forma en que…. La tenía tan cerca ... y ella….. No podía hacerle nada pues eso desencadenaría un conflicto entre los dos países.

Y no tenía una razón bastante creible para hacerlo. Se limito a mirar.

El kazakage se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en la pared, mientras seguía viendo como ese se desvivía por cuidar a su alumna, no era una buena idea comenzar una discusión frente a una Matsuri convaleciente. Lo que más le molesto fue que ella misma permitiera ese comportamiento tan "indecente", no más bien le molestaba que alguien más le hubiera quitado ese puesto, pero lo negaba.

"es molesto que un don cualquiera venga y trate a una mujer así, si, aunque fuera mi hermana me causaría la misma molestia" otra forma de justificar su extraña furia, aunque muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que mentía, no le importaban las demás chicas ni sus pretendientes, únicamente se fijaba de ella, pero tampoco aceptaría ese razonamiento.

-gaara sensei ¿qué le trae por aquí? – preguntaba la moquienta chica.

-Temari me lo pidió - por la forma en que respondió "ummm está molesto, seguramente no quería venir pero mi testaruda amiga lo envió. No sé con qué propósito, yo misma le dije ayer que deseaba poner tierra entre nosotros porque me hacía demasiado daño su indiferencia. Y ahora viene en este mal momento, parezco un batido sudoroso" hizo que matsuri supusiera miles de cosas, la mayoría no tenían que ver con la realidad.

- Oh esta ardiendo. Shiori, prepárale un baño tibio para bajarle la temperatura – ahora estaba claro que si era parte de la servidumbre – vamos bara, te llevare hasta el baño - dijo Kunihito mientras la cargaba como una delicada rosa, la kunoichi se sonrojo más, algo que mantenía su temperatura alta.

- te puedes ir si quieres, tenemos todo controlado – dijo el futuro gobernante de Kiroitsuki, dirigiéndose al ninja que estaba cruzado de manos, más bien quería decir "lárgate aquí nadie te quiere ver ni te necesita"

-No gracias. Es una orden que debo quedarme a cuidarla - mentira. Podía irse cuando le placiera y mandar a cualquiera, pero no iba a dejarla con ese tipo con aspecto sospechoso.

- Esta bien - dejo su tesoro en manos de shiori para que le ayudase a bañarse, a Matsuri le parecían exagerados los cuidados de aquel chico, era un simple resfriado por quedarse bajo la lluvia el día anterior – pero no estorbes – se limito a decir el pelinegro en forma bastante amenazadora, seguro de sí mismo.

- No lo hare mientras tu tampoco estés en mi camino- las miradas de los dos chocaban dejando salir chispas invisibles que ponían el ambiente bastante tenso.

*************************************************************************

_**Ja ja a ja Gaara sama te ha salido un muy buen contrincante, rico, guapo, inteligente y bastante seductor. Demo ¿no dices que no te interesa esa chiquilla más que con fines carnales? ¿Entonces como le llamas a esa cosa que te arde en el pecho cada vez que él la mira, la toca, le susurra? ¿Dime qué es? Porque de verdad me confunde primero la alejas y luego quieres atraerla ¿para que la deseas junto a ti? ¿Qué es lo que significa todo eso? ¿Qué es esa vocecita en lo más profundo de tu alma? Y ahora ¿Qué harás? Enterraras al tipo en la arena y ¿luego qué? Dime ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?**_

_**Espero que todas esas preguntas me sean contestadas por mi queridísimo kazekage, que aparentemente sigue negando que algo suceda en su corazón. Y la pobre de Matsuri que no comprende las actitudes erráticas de su maestro. No están los hermanos de gaara **_

_**¿a quién podrá acudir para entender lo que le sucede?**_

_**¿Sera que Matsuri ha empezado a olvidar a Gaara?**_

_**Si quieren saber todas esa repuestas exijo reviews (no, no es cierto, pero si quieren dejar me hará muy feliz) tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ni modo tengo que torturarlas un rato más. Por cierto si te gusto o no, sugerencias comentarios, críticas son bienvenidas.**_

_**Ah se me olvidaba Gracias por leer esta historia, sigamos soñando juntos en un mundo con este exquisito pelirrrojo. Chaito.**_


	6. Mentiras

_**Bueno pues aquí estoy presentando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya saben los pensamientos están entre comillas.**_

_**Ahora sabremos algunos secretos de los personajes que aparecieron y será que gaara por fin aceptara eso…. ¿eso que siente?**_

_**Bien espero que disfruten este capítulo.**_

**Capitulo 6 mentiras**

El aire rancio de la tediosa oficina empezaba a encolerizarlo, ese era su lugar preocupándose y velando por la seguridad de su aldea, de sus habitantes y del país al que pertenecía. Aun así le incomodaba estar allí, porque sus pensamientos discurrían entre inclinaciones impropias con la castaña en el baño y ese hombre, mas bien y lo admitía le preocupaba que aquel tipo intentara propasarse con su ex alumna.

"maldita sea, baki fue arrastrándome hasta de allí porque tenía que terminar asuntos importantes. Bah, esto es estúpido, no tengo que estar al pendiente de ella ni de él" lo último lo pensó con tanta ira que una fina vena de la frente se le salto, haciendo visible su elevado stress. A pesar de todas las señales, de los sentimientos revueltos y el cuerpo adormecido de tantos reflexiones profundos y vanos, no quería, no podía admitir el hecho de que sentía más que una simple atracción física por la torpe chunnin que le acompañaba cada noche.

En su cabeza seguía maldiciendo al pobre de baki , por alejarlo del lugar donde quería estar y más aun a los estúpidos ancianos del consejo por obligarlo a asistir a la estúpida fiesta de compromiso del heredero de Kiroitsuki: Kunihito "imbécil" no podía pensar, decir o escuchar el nombre de aquel chico sin agregar ese pequeño sobrenombre.

Tan en la luna se encontraba que ni cuenta se daba que no había hecho casi nada de trabajo y ya eran muy tarde, pasaba de la medianoche y se dio por vencido , no llegaría a ninguna parte ni podría descansar si seguía imaginándose esa manos morenas sobre los delicados pechos de Matsuri, o los labios suaves de esta lamidos por ese bruto.

No lo dejaría, y sin meditarlo correctamente se paseaba como un ladrón a mitad de la casona donde se hospedaba el objeto de sus locuras, se le helo la sangre aun continuaban despiertos.

-Vamos duérmete ya, si no descansas no podrás ir nuestra fiesta - " que acaba de decir ese mal nacido como que nuestra fiesta" lo dijo despacio, nuevamente cerca del odio de la pequeña mujercita, cada silaba, cada letra la pudo leer fácilmente el kazekage.

Empezó a hilar los acontecimientos ocurridos en la últimas semanas, el primer indicio fue la repentina mudanza de la kunoichi, la evasión que mantenía con él, como bajaba la mirada o la desviaba cuando estaba cerca, no podía entender el hecho de alejarla primero y ahora se arrepentía, se lamentaba porque probablemente ese "imbécil" no era para ella.

¿Entonces quien era para ella? Alguien digno demo, no es ¿ese un príncipe digno y benevolente según su gente? ¿No cuenta con una nación prospera y rica? ¿No dice cada mujer que le ha llegado a conocer que es el hombre ideal? Ahora se arrepentía de utilizar su alto rango para investigar a ese poderoso príncipe, porque no tenía ninguna prueba en contra de él, su conducta era intachable desde el día de su nacimiento, en cambio él…..

El ninja más fuerte de la arena, había sido una maquina asesina, un desgraciado, un mal nacido que se alimento su soledad, de odio y sangre, de miedo y lagrimas, de poder y oscuridad, que aunque rezaba de haber cambiado no podía borrar las huellas de sangre que escurrieron por sus manos. Y el golpeteo de su corazón se hizo cada vez más rápido, agudo, lastimoso, pues en ese pequeño instante, se dio cuenta de la razón por la no podía amar a una chica, a una mujer.

Mejor dicho a esa mujer en específico, ella ante todas debía quedar relegada en sus opciones futuras para el amor. Las nauseas no se hicieron esperar, el cuerpo tembloroso del pelirrojo se balanceaba en un intento poco elegante sobre los tejados aledaños a ese lujoso piso, mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas.

A medio kilometro tuvo que parar a volver su contenido estomacal, sentía un frio que se apoderaba de su corazón, era un miedo olvidado, ese temor al rechazo, el estar nuevamente solo. Los deseos carnales pasaron segundo plano, quedaron únicamente los sentimientos de culpa que algunas pensó, tontamente el kaze que olvidaría.

Estaba errado, sus hermanos también- ¿Cómo podría querer a un asesino? Como aquel que mato a sus amados padres – parecía cuestionárselo alguien más allá de la atmosfera. Esa noche nuevamente no dormiría, no conciliaría el sueño, su mente repetiría miles de oraciones para cada una de sus antiguas victimas, eso era lo único que le ayudaba a acarrear ese gran peso de sus hombros.

Ellos se equivocaban, para el pelirrojo, los demás estaban fantanseando al decir que existía un alma gemela, que absurdo, el ya poseía todo lo que había deseado: que su existencia fuera reconocida y apreciada, amigos de verdad, una relación estable con su familia, ser kazekage "acaso ¿quiero algo más? ¿Es posible?" Si quería impedir esa estúpida fiesta, pues era lógico que quienes se casarían serian Kunihito y su adorada alumna.

- ella es tan encantadora – dijo al viento, una verdad innegable, siempre la vio así y poco a poco hilaba su comportamiento con sus sentimientos. Quizá en la madrugada podría entender que es lo que sucedía.

Claro si su orgullo de hombre le permitía ver más allá de su nariz, si lograba dejarse llevar por el viento.

Sí se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba esa chiquilla……

En la casa/apartamento lujoso de mármol de Matsuri se terminaba la conversación que Gaara no estuvo dispuesto a terminar de escuchar

- ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer? No creo que te haga ningún bien quedarte aquí si te hace daño.

La chica se removió los cabellos castaños hacia atrás para poder intentar decir de la forma más convincente, de sonar feliz – NO. Me gusta aquí, tengo muchos amigos y no me hace daño – era una verdad a medias, el desgaste de un amor no correspondido le crujía el corazón como cristal.

- Por más que digas una mentira no se convertirá en verdad- los cálidos ojos se posaron con tanta ternura y amor, el comprendía hasta la ultima célula de su ser, conocía el punto exacto donde presionar para hacer feliz o hablar de lo que le dolía.

- Pero Kunihito yo,…… no puedo…. No….. - las lagrimas empezaron a caer, su barrera contra la enfermedad del llanto no funcionaba con ese hombre. Este le abrazo fuertemente susurrándole – no te preocupes, siempre te apoyare…. - al mismo tiempo le dio un beso largo y tendido en la boca, tierno y apasionado que dejaba en claro a que había venido él y no su tío.

"ese es el problema primo, no sé si quiero volver, no sé si podre casarme contigo. No estoy segura de cumplir mi promesa y así gobernar juntos nuestro país. Es el maldito destino de una heredera, es el infortunio de creerte mi primer y verdadero amor. Sin embargo fue la única manera de escapar de allí" no podía decirlo en voz alta, nunca intentaría herir deliberadamente a aquel ser tan maravilloso que tantas veces le ayudo a escapar de la oscuridad de su corazón.

Correspondió el beso muy fingidamente, intentando imaginar que lo que tocaba era la piel blanca de su sensei.

Dándose cuenta que el destino que habían elegido para ella la había tomado de sorpresa, siempre decía que habría tiempo para cambiar las cosas o que se olvidarían de su existencia, que una magia de los antiguos pueblos le ayudarían a borrar su promesa.

Estúpida, tonta e ilusa primero esperanzada, creyendo que probablemente alguien tan perfecto como su maestro se fijaría en alguien tan torpe, sin ningún chiste, como ella. Y luego apabullada por la conducta seca de este.

"supongo que así es mejor, porque si él me quisiera… yo… no cumpliría mi palabra" al momento que lo pronunciaba en su mente le provoco un poco de risa, haciendo que el beso terminara abruptamente.

- creo me hará bien dormir. Hasta mañana primo - sabia que el se marcharía sin rechistar, siempre era educado. Este Le beso la frente y añadió – duerme bien luciérnaga – eso fue como en su infancia, bellos tiempos para ambos.

"si es cierto que al principio, cuando apenas te vi a la mitad de ese bosque completamente desvalida como un ciervo asustado, te me hiciste de los más simple y más aun como llorabas cual tormenta en el mar, de tu boca no salía ningún sonido y ese cuadro que me debía parecer enternecedor me pareció patético. Y maldije mi suerte por estar destinado a pasar el resto de mis días con una chiquilla insípida. Que tonto, por desecharte antes de tiempo, me condene a amarte tan apasionadamente, cuando aun jugabas con muñecas.

Y deje que tu sombra se confundiera con la mía para sentirte mas parte de mi, que tus cabellos revolotearan alrededor de mis dedos, tus ojos se fundieran en el fulgor de mi sonrisa, tu piel se tiñera con el roció matutino de mi frente húmeda y que tu sonrisa llenara de luz mi existencia. Jamás me cuestione el propósito de mi vida, hasta que tu voz me hizo comprender que el único lugar feliz seria a tu lado.

Me enamore como un tontuelo, como un niñito que ve con deleite el dulce más exquisito de la tienda, escuche tus penas, alegrías, seque tu llanto, te preste mi hombro y te adueñaste de mi corazón: al tomar mis manos, limpiar los dolores de mi alma con infinita bondad, sacar la voz que se escondía en mi interior, jugando, riendo, peleando, imaginando, lograste que desease ser un buen hombre.

Por ti me convertí en algo mucho mejor esperando ser digno de ti, por ti olvide quien debería ser…. Me has convertido en un loco pretendiente" un serie de suspiros salieron de los labios carnosos del príncipe, acariciándolos, saboreando el calor de ella.

Shiori lo observaba con detenimiento, sus ojos ardían en pasión y amor pero para él no existía nadie más "siempre ella, en cada instante ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es ella tan maravillosa" no le gustaba pensar así de su antigua jefa, no es culpa de las personas de quien se enamoran, aunque duela no ser correspondido.

- oh pensé que estabas dormida – dijo el chico de piel aceitunada y grandes ojos claros – debes irte a la cama. A partir de mañana tendremos mucho que hacer – la muchacha respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, fingiendo una buena sonrisa para ocultar el calor que quemaba sus entrañas. Y ese hombre se alejo a sus aposentos dejándola nuevamente sofocada, herida, sangrando pena.

Sin embargo jamás les desearía el mal a ninguno de los dos, porque repetía, no es culpa de las personas de quien se enamoran, si no de los caprichosos dioses que juegan con nuestras vidas, haciendo que pocas veces concuerde ese sentimiento.

"Que desgraciada situación" afirmaba shiori. Es que ese era una broma del destino, de los dioses, del propio corazón.

Si que era un enredo amoroso frustrante, se notaba que Matsuri estaba enamorada de ese chico alto de ojos aguamarina, Kunihito amando a su prima sin darse cuenta de que su sirvienta sería capaz de dar la vida por él. Shiori se reconfortaba pensando a pesar de todo seguía a su lado, como un perro faldero, al que no le hace caso su dueño. Mentiras.

- si él me amara….. Si siempre pudiera estar a su lado, si su compañía fuera suficiente para calmar este ahogo de mi espíritu, si… supiera que le amo con la fuerza de un huracán.

**Mientes**

– _si pudiera estar a su lado como si me amara, ámame. Quisiera el poder de ordenártelo._

- si pudiera verme mas allá de un maestro o líder, si me viera tal como soy. Estoy seguro que te alejarías de mí, eso estaría bien…. Supongo…. Si eres feliz….

_**Mientes**_

– _no quiero que estés con él, necesito que seas feliz conmigo, que tu sonrisa ilumine mi camino hacia la redención…_

- Si pudieras olvidar a ese hombre que nada mas te causa dolor. Y te dieras cuenta de que siempre estaré a tu lado, que nunca te haría daño, que quiero ver tu sonrisa cada día al amanecer. Si me amaras tanto como yo lo hago cada vez que respiro…..

_**Mientes.**_

– _odio a ese maldito ladrón que robo tu amor para sí, que no lo valora. Quiero que seas mía, que me esperes, que me busques, que ames únicamente a mí. Es bueno que ese hombre te rechace._

- aunque amarte se vuelva un pecado y el calor del sol queme mis huesos, el viento esparza las cenizas de mi cuerpo y mi voz pase a ser un ligero murmullo, se que te seguiré amando. Espero que este pequeño sentimiento no me consuma e intente retenerte en contra de tu voluntad en mi cabeza, el único lugar en el que atrevo a gritar que estoy perdidamente, irremediablemente y estúpidamente enamorada de ti. Pues si encuentras a ese alguien, esa alma gemela no te estorbare si no que estaré feliz por ti…..

Mientes.

Todos mienten porque lo único que anhelan es conservar al que aman a su lado, ser correspondidos, dejar de sangrar por el amor que vuelve cenizas sus huesos.

*****************************************************************

_**No puedo creer que me saliera tan romántico, al principio no era mi intención que evolucionara así esta historia. Oh no sé porque pero a mí me encanto (aunque yo no pueda decir eso, suena demasiado pedante) se me hace un poco enredado ¿¿¿¿no creen???**_

_**Que jugarreta de la vida, pues esto es más que un triangulo amoroso, amar sin ser correspondido duele, duele demasiado snifff.**_

_**Pues gracias por seguir este fic, sus comentarios me han ayudado demasiado. Enserio.**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia o duda, critica, recordatorio a la mama – si también – serán bienvenidos.**_

_**Viva el Gaa-Matsu.**_


	7. verdades inconclusas

_**Bueno de verdad siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar. La razón es que tenia (bueno tengo) muchos problemas personales y eso me impedía escrbir, pues me quitaba las ganas.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen si terminare esta historia, que se convirtió una vez en algo romántico. Bueno saludos.**_

_**CAPITULO 7 VERDADES INCONCLUSAS**_

"Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el salón de conferencias de suna, tus ojos aguamarina permanecían en una serenidad inquietante más aun al saber que soy una mentirosa, que desde que llegue aquí te había estado engañando, procurando ocultar mi procedencia y el futuro que había prometido cumplir para evitar más conflictos, el destino que sin querer me arrastraron mis padres. La mentira en la que ha transcurrido mis años de ninja.

Aunque me cuestiono si no lo sabías o no le prestabas atención a todos aquellas extrañezas sobre mi familia, mi comportamiento cuando venían de ese extraño país que casualmente siempre coincidían con mis días de descanso. Era porque si no lo decía tal vez, probablemente, me convertiría en una persona normal y permanecería a tu lado lo que me restara de vida, como un simple guardaespaldas, callada, implorando secretamente tu amor. Pero de eso ya ni hablar, ahora todos los saben, mi existencia corre peligro, al igual que mi país sin embargo deseo tanto quedarme aquí, para verte aunque sea de lejos, un trato impersonal, tu calma, aunque no sea más que una sombra que se escabulle entre el gentío.

Oh dios como deseo abrazarte, como anhelo curar las heridas de tu corazón y fundir mi alma con la tuya, flotar con el viento hacia un lugar mejor. Lejos de todo este embrollo. Quisiera que pudieras escucharme Sensei…." La mirada baja de me Matsuri no dejaba claro a los demás sus pensamientos, sin embargo sus sentimientos comenzaban a desbordarse dentro de su corazón, tan fuerte que esta creyó que explotaría del golpeteo de sus sangre.

El consejo estaba reunido y la máxima autoridad en suna también; el kazekage parecía calmado pero no así su voz que denotaba cierto nerviosismo pues por primera vez vio a su a Matsuri como algo más que una ninja, algo más que su alumna, más que un objeto sexual: la vio como una mujer y se pregunto cuándo se había convertido en una.

Esa reunión era de emergencia, el propósito de esta no estaba del todo claro, pero tenía que ver con saldar una deuda pasada con un aliado.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años se removió los negros cabellos que apenas le llegaban al hombro, sus ojos verdes emanaban poder, seguridad y furia, su vestimenta blanca con adornos en verde contrastaba perfectamente con su piel morena, al fin sus comibles labios se abrieron para callar el cuchicheo de la sala.

- He venido a recordarles el pacto que firmaron hace más de un siglo con mi gente, de protección hacia mi país y su realeza - él se refería a los metales especiales para las armas de esa aldea ninja en particular, que únicamente su nación poseía y le daba cierta ventaja suna sobre los otros países ninjas.

Se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y mojo un poco su garganta para continuar – El primer kazekage utilizo nuestra tecnología para hacer este lugar, a pesar del siglo que ha pasado nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie. Así como nosotros les ayudamos ahora requerimos de su auxilio para continuar la estirpe real – los más ancianos no se sorprendieron de sacar ese tratado por muchos olvidado, algo que simplemente era mejor ocultarse a gaara por los evidentes sentimientos de este hacia su alumna. Eso era simplemente, una omisión para el kazekage.

El pelirrojo interrumpió a Kunihito – Ya veo. Nos pides una escolta para ti, el heredero de la Luna amarilla – el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Para gaara era eso lo que quería, y si estaba en lo correcto para que convoco esa ridícula junta, eso se lo pudo pedir en cualquier momento sin causar tanto alboroto.

- He dicho para el único descendiente de la familia real. Necesito al ninja mas calificado de este sitio para evitar que desaparezca el heredero al trono - la mirada del kaze está confundida y hasta frunció levemente la ceja, no comprendía adonde quería llegar, si no era el jodido heredero ¿Quién demonios era?

- La persona que necesitan salvaguardar es a mí – dijo firmemente la castaña que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, haciendo que su presencia fuera olvidado por la mayoría de los presentes – Yo soy la ultima de la familia real de Kuroitsuki, el ha vuelto para terminar su trabajo. Acabar con la sucesión al trono. – fue la primera vez que sonó poderosa y confiada esa chiquilla, porque no lo venía a pedir como aldeana o ninja, lo pedía como futura soberana, una princesa.

Gaara se quedo perplejo, jamás se hubiera imaginado quien era realmente ella y le dolió enterarse de esa forma, no podía articular palabra así que el que tenia mas rango de los ancianos dijo seriamente - Tu petición es sensata, no olvidamos su ayuda, aquí está el ninja más capaz de suna: el kazekage. – no les convenía saltarse sus antiguos tratados, esos eran los que aun les daban cierta ventaja sobre las otras aldeas nijas.

Entre gracias, apretones de manos, bendiciones se termino esa reveladora reunión, dejando al pelirrojo con muchas más interrogantes, con desasosiego, llevándolo a un estado casi catatónico y de pronto se encontró en su oficina. Sintió una mano tocarle el hombro. Era el usurpador del trono.

- Yo se que esta forma no es la mejor para hacer las cosas. Pero debes entender que la vida de mi princesa está en peligro, por favor cuídala mucho –la sinceridad de su voz y su mirada tierna decían que le importaba mucho Matsuri – debo irme ahora, ella te explicara todo.

Y desapareció en el estrecho pasillo llevándose consigo a sus tres mejores jounins. Lanzo un beso al aire que debía ir dirigido a su "princesa", esta inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y se quedo parada intentando mantener sus ojos contra los de su antiguo maestro. Una empresa imposible, era parte de la familia real pero su corazón seguía perteneciendo al dueño del tatuaje "ai", de rizados cabellos rojizos y piel de porcelana.

Este la veía diferente no se sabía de sorpresa o de admiración. Se veía tan incomparable ahora, "ya no es esa niña que se alegraba cuando dominada el duro entrenamiento, es delicada, fuerte y admirable al guardar todos esto años ese dolor para su adentros la angustia… la soledad y esto la hizo convertirse en una mujer" pensaba el chico repasando con sus piedras aguamarinas los vestidos de la recién heredera.

Estos eran para el Kage, una tela de color aguamarina y otra de color perla, que se enrollaban a lo largo del pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi, el cabello suelto con una tira azulosa que le cruzaba en este, joyas por todas partes y maquillaje, nunca antes la había visto así. Un espectáculo exquisito, de verdad su belleza se engrandecía con ese atuendo y para nadie pasaría desapercibido como se pudo comprobar con las miradas lujuriosas de todos en el edificio principal de suna.

Eso le molestaba incluso más que ese moreno que no se despejaba de su exlumna, "son todos como perros en carnicería. Me dan asco" y el joven se olvido de que algunas veces él también la veía así, le causaba gran molestia esos suspiros, relamidas de labios y ojos apasionados por la castaña.

Esa excesiva atención a su físico le incomodo pues, antes los chicos ni si quiera la volteaban a ver, mucho menos a salir, suponía que la razón era por su falta de belleza. Lo que ignoraba es que al haber sido la única alumna de Kakekage tenían temor de ese ninja, de la reacción de ese hombre al ver a su mejor logro salir con un pelapapas y luego un inevitable ataúd del desierto, ese era el miedo de todos: no estar a la altura de Matsuri, de las expectativas de su sensei. En resumen era mejor no arriesgarse pero fantasear no estaba prohibido ni decir piropos entre dientes mientras la futura soberana se paseaba por el complejo de oficinas.

Entre las preguntas de su cabeza y la sorpresa el ninja más talentoso de suna, empezó a idear un plan para proteger a su discípula, no permitiría que nadie le causara daño, jamás perdonaría que un ser la tocara con la intención de herirla. Nunca, prefería morir si no cumplía esa promesa. Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos comenzaba a charlar, ella por temor a la reacción de su adonis, él por no entender si estaba cambiada también por dentro, en resumen por prejuicios, estos que atormentan a todos los mortales, hablar no es lo mismo que comunicarse, ambos lo sabían.

Finalmente el kazekage decidió mantenerla lo más cerca posible – Matsuri… - titubeo ya no que no estaba seguro como dirigirse a ella.

- puede seguir llamándome así, después de todo usted sigue siendo mi sensei – lo intentaba calmar con esas palabras, pero sonó tan impersonal, una barrera que decidió utilizar para proteger su fatigado corazón.

- creo que por el momento debes permanecer siempre a mi vista en todo momento – le hablaba como una pequeña niña, con el cuidado necesario para que comprendiera, una estrategia sencilla. – te quedaras en el edificio principal… he dado la orden de que nadie salga ni entre sin mi permiso - sin querer había sonado como Kunihito, sobre protectoramente, preocupado, como si le fueran a robar la perla mas rara del mundo.

La princesa bostezo, todas las cosa que había sucedió en esa semana la tenían aturdida, cansada hasta el punto de perder la conciencia por momentos. El ninja la tomo entre sus brazos, tan pequeña – vamos, yo te llevare, debes estar fatigada- comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que tan bien conocían ambos, en los que su memorias se desparramaban en el suelo.

Matsuri se dejo llevar apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho perfumado a narcisos de Gaara, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, dejando el calor, el cosquilleo de su alma que vibraba con ese exquisito olor, con el ligero roce de su mano alrededor de su suave cuello, un sueño, una cosa que siempre había deseado estar así de cerca de él, alzar su rostro y tocar esos labios. ¿Acaso su mente jugaba con su pasión?

"De verdad su cabello es tan sedoso como parece, el calor que se desprende a través de sus ropas están embriagante, el sonrojo de sus mejillas es adorable, la fuerza con la que se agarra de mi, como si fuera escapar. Me pregunto si es el miedo la que la impulsa a aferrarse de mí o tal vez exista algo más. Bah son cosa de las que por el momento no debo preocuparme." Meditaba el muchacho de cabello de fuego, llevarla era algo que realmente le agradaba, pues era lo más cerca que estaría de tocar su piel. Una mujer dada no se debe amar, porque pertenece a otro.

El momento mágico tenia que terminar, por fin quedaron el la habitación que había sido de la kunoichi, donde la deposito suavemente, donde sus ojos se toparon para decir aquello que con palabras es muy difícil de explicar. Fue una revelación para el kage, la verdad de sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado de esa princesita, de esa ninja torpe pero amable, de esa chica que de pronto se convirtió en parte de su familia. Que no eran solo impulsos físicos, comprendió que su cuerpo se dio cuenta muchos antes del amor que sentía por Matsuri. Que tonto por no aceptarlo, ahora era tarde para decirlo, era tan tarde…

- ¿kazekage-sama? ¿Esta bien?- sin esperar respuesta la chica lo obligo a sentar en el hilo de cama, mientras este intentaba recuperarse de su revelación.

El pelirrojo puso la cara a la altura de la chica, se inclino mas y más, el tibio aire que salía de sus pulmones invitaba a aspirar hasta lo mas profundo, el corazón de su acompañante palpitaba locamente, sus mejillas subieron su tono, los labios de Gaara se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los de su alumna, el beso parecía inminente. Sin embargo precipitadamente la tomo en brazos, en un abrazo extraño, lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

- ¡Prométeme que te vas a cuidar! Es una orden - que estupidez una orden, él ya no poseía ninguna autoridad sobre la exninja, sabía que la perdería en las manos de otro, no podría traicionar la confianza de alguien que la amaba tanto como él. No podía, así que se limito a atraparla entre sus extremidades, por que aunque sea por un instante le pertenecía, por un breve lapso.

La voz de ninguno de los dos volvió a escapar de sus cuerdas vocales, los sonidos en forma de palabra sobraban, mientras el calor de sus corazones hablara por ellos. Todo estaría bien, porque los unía la necesidad de estar junto al otro, sin hacer nadas más que permanecer entrelazados en la oscuridad.

**Continuara………….**

_****************************************************************_

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo pero si no háganmelo saber porque es muy importante para mi conocer su opinión, ya que es lo único que me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Gracias por leer esto, gracias de veras. Nos vemos pronto**_


	8. el arte de matar

_**Bueno ya por fin traigo este capitulo…. No se si haya alguien allí ¿hola?**_

_**Bueno eso me merezco por seguirlo hace tiempo. En fin aquí les dejo este fragmento de mi historia, debo advertir que este escrito es diferente a los demás capítulos. En fin este es el penúltimo.**_

**Capitulo 8 El arte de matar**

La soledad nos llega a matar, nos hace perder la razón de la vida. Esto nos lleva a querer y causar el mismo dolor que tiene nuestras almas, hay personas que legan a encontrar a alguien que los puede entender, sin embargo a veces ese alguien que necesita ayuda pasa desapercibido frente a tus ojos.

Un abrazo, un abrazo no debe significar mucho, esto se dan en diferentes ocasiones, felices o tristes a veces estrechar a alguien es hacerlo con tu corazón, y es ahí cuando puedes llegar a leer su verdaderos sentimientos.

Eso fue lo que sintió Gaara, cuando termino de abrazar a ese chiquilla con la que había compartido miles de memorias, momentos que debía admitir fueron felices, supo la verdad que se escondía en su corazón, ya que este le susurro "te he amado desde el momento que me ofreciste tu mano"…….

En esa habitación oscura seguía Matsuri-hime, con la cabeza agachada, conteniéndose como tantas veces practico, conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos para convertirse solo en una muñeca que es manipulada por la ambición de unos hombres, tambien por el bienestar de aquel país del que era pilar.

Ella sabe que luchara nuevamente con la frialdad de la soledad que le fue impuesta, tal vez ese no era el tiempo correcto para contar la verdad ni la forma para decirlo.

Pocos momentos antes en esa habitación:

Gaara-sama tengo que contarle que es lo que esta pasando con mi país y como es que… "el porque nunca he roto una promesa". Naci en la primavera después de muchos intentos de mis padres por tener progenie, para ser exactos 10 años, la esperanza de que le dieran un heredero al país se estaba desvaneciendo con la fe de algunos miembros del consejo. Por eso fue un acontecimiento feliz mi llegada a este mundo, bueno para la mayoría, porque por fin Luna amarilla tendría quien pudiera gobernarla al futuro inminente.

Debo decir que los años de mi infancia fueron felices al lado de mis padres, reyes de ese país, poseedores de grandes conocimientos en artes que aquí han pasado desapercibidas. Por supuesto la desgracia que continuamente esta rondando a aquellos que son felices, nos ataco.

Yuii, sacerdote principal se volvió loco, su sed de poder aumento de un día para otro, ya que al no existir herederos, el se habría hecho cargo de cuidar el país, no como algo pasajero, si no como único gobernante. El mal entro en su cuerpo persuadiéndolo para que asesinara a toda a familia real, mis padres y yo logramos escapar a los limites con el país de viento, llorando la muerte de aquellos tan amados por nosotros, rezando por que existiera un futuro para nosotros.

Ese fue el día que mis padres murieron frente a mis ojos, cuando intentaron protegerme de las miles de armas que obedecían a Yuui, su sangre baño mi cuerpo entero. Bueno no lo se del todo, pues al parecer perdí la conciencia, a pesar de estar llorando con los ojos completamente abiertos, no pudieron lavarme la sangre que me cubría pues yo no los quise dejar. Por eso el entierro se llevo acabo días después hasta que pude hablar nuevamente.

"_estaba tan sola, desamparada ahora protegida por una antigua sección de guerreros de mi país, llegue a odiar a mis padres por dejarme aquí en este mundo plagado de odio. Por eso prometí no llorar frente a nadie nunca mas, nunca más demostrar debilidad. Estar con esa familia, era como estar varada en una tormenta si no fuera por él. Kunihito me salvo un poco, me alegro, me enseño algo importante. Por eso nunca podre romper la promesa que hice antes de venir a este lugar_" esos pensamientos se quedaron entre sus labios , tenia que decirlos mas prefirió callar, decir algo mas solo aumentaría el dolor de su dos maestros.

Desde ese día he estado al cuidado el clan Yamsha, aprendiendo todo lo que necesito y protegiéndome de aquel que causo tanto infortunio a nuestro país.

-¿así que esto es todo?- interrogo Gaara en lo que parecía el final del relato.

- es la mayoría…… creo que es lo que necesitas saber… - indecisa , inquieta, nerviosa de seguir destapando cada mentira que fue su vida en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué viniste esta aldea? ¿Porque no decirle la verdad…no porque no me lo dijiste?- esto ultimo fue una suplica en vez de un reproche, a menos que existiera algo mas.

Esas ultimas palabras tomaron de sorpresa a Matsuri, la verdad es dolorosa para aquellos que la comprenden del todo, era por eso que no quería que él supiera demasiado, mas bien todo.

- Vine a aprender el arte de asesinar…. Del mejor – una respuesta que enceraba la verdad de quererse alejar de aquellos que la cuidaban, pero también hostigaban con su duro entrenamiento de princesa.

Espero una reacción por parte del kazekage, siguió aguardando mas los sonidos se quedaron parados como si el tiempo no estuviera corriendo. El miedo paralizo a la chica, sabiendo esto último él la odiaría y tendría toda la razón para hacerlo, su cuerpo instantáneamente busco el alivio en sus brazos nuevamente. Y su corazón hablo claramente a su maestro "te amo" mientras sus labios gritaban perdóname.

Fue un momento desgarrador para ambos, la muchacha se quedo perpleja cuando ese hombre que tanto amaba la aparto de su cuerpo con una frialdad indescriptible, rechazando firmemente, dejándola con los brazos extendidos en la orilla de la cama. En ningún momento pudo ver su rostro, pero sintió la decepción que le causo saber la verdad. Este se volteo dirigiéndose a la puerta, nunca antes había sentido tan lejos a Gaara.

- permanece aquí – los gritos de perdóname, se hacían cada vez mas fuertes pero el chico no los quería escuchar, no quería saber nada de aquella impostora, de esa mentirosa.

Y por eso la chica permaneció en esa postura lamentándose no explicarlo correctamente, olvidando toda la etiqueta, esos dos entrenamientos comenzó a llorar, siempre le causaba daño a la gente que mas amaba ¿Por qué no podía ser mas fuerte?

Esa revelación le causo mucho mas dolor que el que Yashamaru le había provocado tiempo atrás, pues venia de alguien en quien confiaba, del que creía que le aceptaba completamente, que pensó que era apreciado para ella.

"vine aquí para aprender a matar" eso seguía resonando en su cabeza. La primera vez que se vieron… todo empezaba a tener sentido. Ella se inscribió mucho después que los otros alumnos, se suponía que venia de otro lugar y no conocía nada sobre ser shinobi, pero eso no importaba tenia que agarrar el ritmo igual que los otros. Esos que siempre tenían miedo de mí, de la bestia que se alojaba en mi interior, por ser el arma definitiva de esta aldea.

Y ahí estabas tu en la clase de defensa con armas, escuchado cada una de las cosa que los niños tenían por decir, estabas atenta a cada palabra con la que me describían, poco después tu mirada se poso en la mía como si hubieras encontrado un gran tesoro.

Y de repente la única persona que quiso que fuera su maestro fue: Matsuri. Mas ahora lo entiendo, habías encontrando la fuente de un poder incomparable: la habilidad de matar, dijiste que no te gustaban las armas por lo sucedido a tus padres, por eso te enseñe con algo defensivo. Que tonto lo que realmente lo que deseabas era aprender a asesinar del demonio del desierto, eso es lo que te motivo a estar junto a mi tantos años, observar el delicado arte de exterminar de un maestro como yo.

- Me engañaste todo este tiempo…… - el pelirrojo se apoyo n la pared para caer después en el suelo, su corazón se lleno de dolor y heridas, una vez mas, otra vez mas. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía su alma, desengaño de amar a alguien que solo lo utilizo.

Sentado a mitad del pasillo se quedo el kazekage, en la penumbra, ocultando su incomparable dolor entre las sombras buscando la fuerza para salir de allí, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió; buscaba el alivio de algo que ya no podía encontrar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la princesa se paralizo al intentar abrir la puerta, porque ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Qué no era verdad lo que pensaba? Ya que esa fue la razón para asistir a esa escuela ninja en particular, por que se decía que un demonio experto en hacer desaparecer existencias se encontraba allí. Que arrepentida estaba, de ir con ese propósito pero también feliz por que así pudo conocer al ser mas maravillo de su vida.

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta aberración de mi cerebro. Muchas gracias a todos lo s que comenten por que eso me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo o a cambiar las historias.**


	9. Justificación

_**Nota autora**__: _Bueno no hay excusa, después de dos años de ausentarme, me atreverme a poner el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, Sin embargo hace como dos meses me pase otra vez a ver si mis historias aun seguían en la red lo cual me sorprendió. Pero lo que más me impacto fue observar nuevos comentarios de otros usuarios y personas sin cuenta que deseaban que terminara mis historias, es algo bastante halagador. Además de que me comprometí a editar cada una de mis relatos porque muchas de ellas estaban muy feítas y ni se entendía bien lo que deseaba decir. Ya casi llegamos al final de este maravilloso viaje. De una vez les advierto que el próximo capítulo será el último, ya tengo el bosquejo pero desarrollarlo me llevara algo de tiempo, así que no quiero mentirles diciendo que la próxima semana tendré la historia terminada porque no es cierto. Supongo que es justo decir que me tardare de 3-4 semanas en finalizar "ese pequeño sentimiento". Y quiero aclarar que esta vez sí cumpliré mi palabra, sólo les pido que sean pacientes. Muchas gracias de antemano, a todas las personas que se dignan a leer las cursilerías de mi cabeza.

**Capitulo 9 Justificación**

"_El funeral fue muy triste, no simplemente por la desolación que me tragaba en el alma, si no porque no me permitieron llorar, ya has llorado lo suficiente, decían, no deshonres la memoria de estos grandes gobernantes con las sucias lágrimas del dolor. Al final no me dejaron ir, aun ahora si no controlo perfectamente mis emociones no puedo acercarme a su tumba._

_No creo que te lo preguntes, pero de todas formas lo diré, que fui infeliz estando aprisionada en el mármol y oro que rodeaban en la que supuestamente era mi casa, cumpliendo día a día las interminables tareas que una __señorita__ debe aprender, ser siempre agradable para los demás especialmente los hombres; casi acabaron por completo con mi espíritu, ya que en las noches me cuestionaba si estar viva era igual que estar viviendo, claro que Kunihito hizo más tolerable con el tiempo mi estancia con su familia. Ahora se cual es la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿estoy viva o viviendo? en esa prisión de diamantes no estaba ni cerca de vivir, simplemente existía, era un mueble mas en el mundo…. Yo…. Lo supe cuando llegue aquí, que mi existencia valía para algo más que el rol que me impusieron_.

De verdad quería decírselo, de un momento a otro los pensamientos que estaba formando en su cabeza, se convirtieron en ese pequeño discurso, que ni siquiera era la mitad de lo que está sintiendo en verdad. Porque lo que en realidad quería formarse en sus labios no era perdóname si no un **gracias**, era agradecimiento por qué ese ser que decían ser una arma, un asesino, un Monstruo…. No, ellos estaban equivocados, él era el humano mas bondadoso, justo y amable, más que muchos otros que presumían ser mejores que él, claro era estricto y serio, pero también era verdad que nadie se tomo el tiempo de enseñarle a expresarse ni de amarle ¿Cómo podría confiar Gaara en ella, después de todo lo que había pasado?

Sí, su vida nunca había sido fácil, para nada, el miedo se convirtió en odio, le impidieron disfrutar de su infancia, de amigos, del amor de la familia. Por ningún motivo puedo comparar el dolor delkazekage con el mío, aunque creí que tal vez podría aliviarlo un poco, así como el curo por completo la amargura que se escondía en los rincones de mi ser. Son estupideces, es una tonta forma de calmarme…. una inútil justificación.

Y sin saber qué hacer en continuación siguió la orden del Kazekage, quedarse allí dentro de esa oscura habitación, en esa oscuridad perpetua, porque de todas formas no quería ir ningún lado, no, más bien no tenía a donde ir. Por el momento funcionaria, al menos por esa noche, al día siguiente se marcharía no tenía sentido quedarse para sentir esa mirada de desprecio que Gaara le ofrecería en vez de su compañía.

Sus pensamientos se disgregaron entre las oraciones hacia los dioses y el incienso que sacaba esas virutas de humo que inutilizaba la parte irracional de esta, donde yacía la causa de sus problemas, ese poder que estaba vedado para los ninjas, sin embargo pronto eso que odiaba de ella misma salvaría a la persona más importante para ella. Intentaría dormir un poco a ver si así podía tener un poco de paz, un ligero analgésico para su tremendo dolor.

Mientras tanto Shiori se paseaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué hacer, a quien acudir, maldiciendo y sintiendo culpable por odiar a una persona tan buena como Matsuri, una chica que visiblemente había sufrido mucho. Aun recordaba esa mirada ausente que desencajaba con la sonrisa de falsa felicidad de su rostro, y como cuestiono a Kunohito, tiempo atrás, por algo que le parecía risible.

- ¿Por qué se tiene que casar con ella? No parece estar muy bien dentro de su piel, es como si quisiera desaparecer de este mundo.

- _Bueno, confió mucho en ti así que te lo diré. Ella es la última sacerdotisa de sangre en este mundo, su ADN está mezclado con los espíritus de cada miembro fallecido de sus ancestros. Si me desposo con ella podre convertirme en un sacerdote mucho más poderoso, al igual que mi Kekai (barrera protectora) _- su voz comenzaba a ensombrecerse, eso había sido al principio, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que el la llego a conocer mejor, hasta estúpidamente enamorarse de ella. Era demasiado obvio, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta aun, aun no.

Shiori lo sabía, dentro sus oscuros ojos nada podía ocultarse, simplemente deseaba confirmarlo _– El problema es Yuii ¿no? De esa forma nos protegerás a todos_ – principalmente a ella - _es u trato un poco injusto_ – era algo muy triste que los obligaran a casarse, lo sentía mucho más por Hime-sama, porque detrás de esas risas tontas de enamorada se escondía un profundo dolor. Era fácil de ver, al menos lo era para ella.

- _No lo es para mí, es algo que hare con gusto, pues merece ser feliz. Ese va a ser mi propósito de ahora en adelante, no permitiré que ese ser ( Yuii) malvado la desaparezca_ –

Esa charla era una memoria dolorosa, triste, injusta y lo peor de todo le dio una coartada tonta para algo que él deseaba hacer. Kunihito si deseaba casarse con Matsuri-sama porque la amaba, no por imposición ni para obtener riquezas o poder, así que Shiori se quedaría detrás de bambalinas para ayudarlo y así obtener una cierta felicidad. Ahora veía esa actitud como una estupidez, esa pequeña felicidad que le daba estar junto a él, se evaporaba cuando la veía, escuchaba o recordaba a la Castaña, una semilla negra se sembró en su corazón, una que no podía remover : los celos.

Deseaba odiarla, por haber escogido al pelirrojo en vez de su adorado pelinegro y ahora Kunihito arriesgando su vida por alguien que ni siquiera lo apreciara de forma adecuada, que jamás podría llegar a amarlo ni a mitad de lo que esa sierva lo hacia. La preocupación comenzó a invadirla, algo dentro de sí misma le advertía de peligro inminente, tal vez era momento de cambiar los lamentos a acciones concretas. Tomo una poción que le daría al menos por un día la forma de Matsuri, ya era tiempo de probar su valor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Odiaba sentirse otra vez así. Como un monstruo tal cual, si el Ichibi estuviera todavía dentro de su cuerpo, impidiéndole dormir, descansar, luchando constantemente por mantener cierto grado de cordura. Y de nuevo le sucedía, unicamente que ahora debía luchar contra el mismo, contra ese dolor que le carcomía las entrañas pero esta vez no tendría a quien culpar, no podría decir que fue por el demonio en su interior o por el rechazo de las personas de la aldea o su familia, que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Sin embargo nadie correría peligro mientras gritaba sollozando por ser rechazado nuevamente por alguien que amo, mientras se le desgarraba nuevamente el corazón y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar correctamente, por un instante deseo que Shukaku tomara su lugar, para poder arrastrase dentro de una inconsciencia eterna, huyendo de esa pena.

Pensó que la odiaba, de verdad lo intento, ella lo había traicionado, no le conto toda la verdad. Gaara era justo y debía admitir que al igual que él, que omitió muchas partes de su vida, el jamás le dijo de la forma en que asesino a tantas personas por el simple hecho de que le estorbaban, de cómo disfrutaba cuando su sangre escapaba de sus cuerpos dejándolos pálidos. Esos también eran horribles secretos, que le atormentaban las noches en vela, que algunas veces lo perseguían entre los entrenamientos. Necesitaba redimirse, desde Naruto, era lo único que de verdad deseaba, comenzar de nuevo, sin miedo sin rencor. Por esas razones no podía odiarla, el no sabía todo su pasado porque jamás le pregunto, ni cuando subió al puesto de kazekage se tomo el tiempo de investigar todos sus antecedentes, a pesar de las muchas incongruencias en los papeles que presento a la academia y el halo de misterio que ponían los viejos del consejo cada vez que los veían juntos.

Debía admitir que no quiso saber la verdad, era un ninja excelente y podía decir fácilmente si alguien estaba mintiendo. Por eso nunca se atrevió a preguntarle nada cuando descubrió esas incongruencias, si a ella no le interesaba su pasado de arma definitiva, él tampoco la incomodaría con pregunta absurdas. Porque no eran necesarias, el corazón de su alumna era fácil de ver, ella estaba sola y triste; el pelirrojo también, le hacía falta un amigo para esa nueva vida que se propuso, llegando la ninja más torpe de la historia, pero también las más amable y valiente que hubiera conocido.

Deseaba aborrecerla, así podría dejarla irse con una persona más adecuada para ella, una que no tuviera las manos manchadas de sangre, que cumpliera con los requerimientos de una Princesa y estaba seguro que no podía odiarla pues acepto que la amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Lloro una vez más con el mismo fervor de su tierna infancia, pero dejo de lado el rencor y la amargura, únicamente quería desahogarse, luego pensaría como abordar la situación.

La sangre envolvía los largos cabellos castaños empampándolos por completo, una cantidad impresionante para ese cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño, el cual tenía un aspecto deplorable: todas las uñas arrancadas, miles de cortadas en los muslos, un seno torturado, la piel alrededor hecha jirones. Notablemente el perpetrador de tal abuso, lo hizo durante horas, probablemente lo disfruto, probablemente….

Buen eso fue al principio cuando vio el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Matsuri realizar patéticos intentos por escapar, por defenderse o por atacar, las fuerzas le fallaban y su danza con la espada estaba lejos de ser fatal ni siquiera para una mosca.

- ¿Así que entrenar con el bakemono de suna no te sirvió? – El hombre se paso la lengua por los labios en un gesto terriblemente obsceno y sádico - ¿ Simplemente viniste a lloriquearle para que te proteja? Sigues siendo una escoria humana.

La chica de ojos negros se le quedo mirando con determinación, sus palabras parecían no afectarla, se lanzo de nuevo con sus últimas fuerzas, podía hacerlo, una estacada en el corazón y ese horrible ser dejaría el mundo de los vivos y tendría prohibida la entrada al (mundo) de los muertos, su maldición lo alcanzaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, sin embargo Yuii fue mucho más rápido quitándole la daga maldita y enterrándosela en un costado, por el momento la necesitaba viva.

- Creo que es momento de probar esa deliciosa sangre – al mismo tiempo lamio la hoja ensangrentada, cambiando su semblante de un triunfador a un desquiciado - ¿pensabas que me podías engañar? Maldita, serás tú la que vagara por la eternidad - la tomo de los cabellos que aumentaban su largo a cada segundo – pero primero vamos a divertirnos juntos – Sus ojos carecieron de empatía a su víctima, era algo mecánico para él.

La tortura de la chica duro poco más de dos horas, porque a Yuii de pronto le pareció aburrido, más cuando repetía un nombre una y otra vez. Al final le enterró un poco a daga en el corazón, suponía que eso era suficiente para rematarla en aproximadamente unas horas más. Tiempo suficiente para terminar la venganza que llevaba años planeando. Las cosas se acomodaron mejor de lo que esperaba.

Entretanto una figura aparecía en el desierto.

Kunihito se acercaba a las inmediaciones de Suna, había sido derrotado, no sólo no pudieron dar con Yuii, sino que la pista falsa le costó la vida de varios hombres. Estaba seguro que fue una trampa, para atrapar a la princesa con los menos guardias posibles de su país, los ninjas no tendrían ni una oportunidad si se enfrentaban a él. Iba agitado, sin el sueño de varios días, pero era su deber protegerla, a ella… la escena que se topo con el no fue lo que esperaba.

- Kunihito…. – la débil voz dijo – por fin llegaste – tosió fuertemente mientras más sangre escapaba de su boca.

- No… ¿por qué? ….. Tu… - no pudo terminar la frase, el estado de su amiga era tan deplorable, que la único que hizo fue taparla con su blanco abrigo – Te llevare al hospital, ahí te ayudaran…. Yo… -

- Déjalo Kunihito, esta es una herida maldita ningún médico podrá ayudarme… - su mano rozo levemente su mejilla limpiando delicadamente esas lagrimas – acércate tengo un secreto que decirte, más cerca por favor – El chico no podía negarle ese favor a su querida amiga, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia y tal vez algo peor que la muerte.

La mano ligeramente bronceada le instaba a acercar mas y mas, hasta que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el escucho la dificultosa respiración de ella, sus labios pálidos por la pérdida sanguínea tomaron con fuerza los de Kunihito, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces?... Shiori…. – la perturbación de miles de preocupaciones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, la siguiente pregunta fue echada al aire - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – él ya sabía la respuesta.

- Siempre he estado junto a ti, cada vez que te veía me sentía extremadamente feliz, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me enamore de ti. Te he amado desde que tengo memoria, sé que no soy correspondida y creí que podría ayudarte salvándote…. – más sangre escapaba de sus labios - y lo que más amas, no sabes cuánto la odio, por quitarme la única cosa que de verdad deseaba. No lo hice para salvar a Matsuri –hime sino para que tú fueras feliz…. Tal vez si merezco irme al infierno….adiós mí querido amigo… mi único amor – había gastando todas sus fuerzas en esa última explicación.

El llanto del hombre se hacía más fuerte, se maldijo por ser tan desconsiderado, por no escucharla más, por no darle la oportunidad de amarla – yo siempre te querido Shiori – dijo mientras le arrebata esos labios fríos un último beso.

- No sabes mentir…. – susurro la chica de largos cabellos negros ates de caer inconsciente. Le debía todo, probablemente había salvado a Matsuri de manos de Yuii, a su país y a el mismo; no podía dejar que su alma se perdiera en las tinieblas. Únicamente una persona podría salvar su espíritu antes de que muriera completamente, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de lo idiota que había sido tantos años.

Era arriesgado, tendría que levantar la barrera de invisibilidad que rodeaba el chakra y la energía espiritual de Matsuri, esto los dejaría indefensos durante un tiempo pero no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba y no le quedaban muchos minutos para seguírselo pensado, así que su siguiente movimiento fue ir en busca de la sacerdotisa mayor con la esperanza de que el maldito de Yuii no los siguiera.

Una tonta esperanza pues esto era exactamente lo que el hombre deseaba, por eso no mato a "esa estúpida sirvienta", ahora el final de la venganza estaba tan cerca que lo saboreo mucho más de lo que había planeado.

**Fin de capitulo**

Bueno me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, por lo que se pueden dar cuenta Shiori tomo la forma de Matsuri para intentar matar a la persona que les está haciendo tanto daño a todos. Siento mucho que casi no hubiera interacción Gaara-Matsuri, pero así tenía que ser esta capitulo, que debo aceptar está bastante dramático y poco más largo que los demás de esta historia. El desenlace se acerca, el último enfrentamiento, así como la aceptación de sentimientos largamente reprimidos y la razón por la cual ese hombre llamado Yuii quiere la cabeza de Matsuri.

Gracias por leer, pero mucha más gracias a las personas que dejen un reviews, porque esos son los que me inspiraron a continuar esta historia, que espero sea de agrado.

Momento de agradecer los comentarios del capítulo pasado, si deje alguien afuera les pido perdón de antemano.

**Zoe.** Bueno Gaara se siente traicionado nuevamente, en general toda la historia del pelirrojo esta para llora y cuando por fin parece ser que alguien más de su cerrado cirulo se integra, se va al traste todo. Mas por el hecho de que al menos en este capítulo, como habrás leído y acepta sus sentimientos.

**Anika-San.** Tu siempre tan linda comentando. Espero que esto te de una probada de mi fuerza de voluntad para terminar todas las historias que deje inconclusa, hasta la que había decidido no continuar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Selene-Moonlight.-** me veo en un aprieto, porque como explique al principio ya tengo el final de la historia. No será un final triste para las fans de Gaara pero creo que será un poco desgarrador, porque esa es mi idea del amor y sus consecuencias cuando no es correspondido.

**Evolucin.-** Pues estaba esperando, pues no sé, la verdad es que ya no me apetecía escribir, pero ahora que volví me siento con bastantes ganas de seguir con este abandonada jobi. Esta historia la terminare pronto, por allí tengo más historias para que pases a leer de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.

**Andrea3.** Bueno me alegra que te gusten las aberraciones de mi cerebro. Gracias. Y ya sé que tengo abandonada "Kyosos" y "telarañas amorosas", y también las terminare pero por el momento me enfocare en esta historia porque me falta mucho menos para acabarla. Ya le prometí a Anika-san, que continuaría la historia para finales de noviembre, principios de diciembre porque tendré muchísimo tiempo libre. Y si es una locura dejar la historia inconclusa por dos años, en mi defensa puedo decir que es la primera historia que escribí cuando me entere de los fanfics y por eso me cuesta más trabajo de terminar porque tiene mucho tiempo que concebí a idea ( como 5 años o más) y bueno ya no me gusto tanto, sin embargo voy arreglarla y darle un buen final.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y también les agradeceré a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia. Los amo chicos/as.

Bye bye

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
